Qu'est-il advenu de Drago Malefoy
by Matteic
Summary: Correspondance 3 - Traduction d'une fic de seekeronthepath sur AO3 - La dernière fois que nous avons vu Drago, il quittait Poudlard avec un groupe de Mangemorts, après le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore par Severus Rogue. Maintenant la guerre est finie et il doit, comme tout le monde, essayer de tracer sa vie dans un monde sorcier bouleversé, et apprendre à vivre avec son passé.
1. Restitution

**Qu'est-il advenu de Drago Malefoy ?**

 **seekeronthepath (sur archiveofourown)**

 **traduit de l'anglais par Matteic**

* * *

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Restitution**

"Je suis sincèrement désolé que vous ayez souffert à cause de mes actions," dit Drago, aussi sincèrement que possible. "Je ne voulais pas… le collier a été choisi par le Seign - non, bon sang - Vous-Savez-Qui, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour éviter… Oh, bordel." Il pinça l'arrête de son nez, évitant son propre regard dans le miroir. "Bon. On recommence."

* * *

 _À Tognuk, responsable du coffre de l'Héritier Malefoy à la banque de Gringotts, Drago Malefoy, héritier Malefoy, envoie ses salutations._

 _Cette lettre autorise la personne qui la transporte, Mlle Katherine Bell, ou toute personne qui la représente, à retirer une somme de_ _deux cent quarante-huit Gallions, dix Mornilles et quatorze Noises_ _du coffre de l'Héritier Malefoy._

 _Drago Malefoy_

* * *

"Tante Andromeda," dit Drago avec formalité, s'approchant de son bureau avec une épaisse liasse de parchemins dans les mains. "J'essaie de… rapprocher les comptes Malefoy, et je rencontre une certaine difficulté."

Andromeda haussa les sourcils, lui désignant une chaise d'un hochement de tête et tendant la main. "Les totaux ne sont sûrement pas trop éloignés – Cissy a toujours été excellente en mathématiques."

Drago s'assit, lui tendant les parchemins en silence et essayant encore une fois de se faire à l'idée que sa mère, élégante, majestueuse, puisse être appelée _Cissy_.

Andromeda parcourut la première page, sauta à la dernière, marmonna, puis commença à tout lire avec plus d'attention. "… Je crois que je vois le problème," dit-elle enfin. "Tous tes partenaires et intermédiaires sont sur ta liste prohibée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Drago hocha la tête. "Je ne peux pas les contacter sous les conditions de mon contrôle judiciaire," répondit-il. "Mais la maison Malefoy ne peut pas se permettre de laisser ses affaires sans surveillance pendant le temps que va prendre l'instruction mois, ni de perdre ses liens avec ses anciens alliés."

"Je vais faire quelques recherches," dit Andromeda en hochant la tête.

* * *

Une autre lettre du Département de la justice magique arriva avant le petit déjeuner. Drago ne réussit pas à la retirer de la table avant qu'Andromeda la voie.

"Oh, par Morgane," marmonna-t-elle. "Dora, peux-tu _rappeler_ à tes supérieurs les bienfaits de l'organisation ? Drago n'a pas besoin de recevoir toutes ces réquisitions d'entretiens et de témoignages au compte-gouttes. Le fait qu'il doive se conformer à la loi ne lui retire pas le droit d'un emploi du temps organisé."

Tonk (elle avait regardé Drago d'un air menaçant quand il avait tenté de l'appeler Nymphadora) roula des yeux, calant le petit Teddy contre son épaule et tapotant son dos. "Nous sommes débordés, Maman, il y a tellement de mandats d'arrêt, c'est à peine croyable."

"Ma chérie, tu as oublié-" Andromeda soupira quand Teddy recracha partout sur les robes de travail de Tonks, l'avertissement arrivant trop tard. "Tourne-toi, je vais nettoyer ça."

" _Accio_ linge à taches", dit Drago, maintenant bien habitué aux saletés de Teddy. Le tissu arriva dans sa main, et il le tendit pour essuyer ce que _tergeo_ n'avait pas pu nettoyer. "C'est bon, Tante Andromeda," promit-il. "Ce n'est pas très gênant."

"À propos de qui demandent-ils cette fois ?" demanda Andromeda. "Et combien de temps te donnent-ils ?"

Drago déplia la lettre et la parcourut. "Demain après-midi, et… oh, Merlin, je ne reconnais aucun de ces noms !"

Tonks haussa les épaules, passant Teddy à Andromeda. "Ils verront si tu reconnais les visages, je suppose. Je dois y aller." Elle se leva et cria dans l'escalier "Papa, j'y vais ! Tu es prêt ?"

Drago soupira.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall se tenait devant les grilles de l'école quand Drago arriva, le premier jour de son travail d'intérêt général dans les réparations de Poudlard. "M. Malefoy," dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse qui le surprit, tendant la main vers lui. "Bienvenue à Poudlard."

 _Suis-je le bienvenu ?_ Drago lui serra la main avec un remerciement gêné. "Je suis surpris que vous veniez vous-même, Professeur," admit-il alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche vers le château. "Je suis sûr que vous devez être très occupée, entre les réparations et le travail d'été habituel."

Le professeur sourit légèrement. "En effet, mais j'ai toujours aimé faire une petite marche pour m'éclaircir les idées," répondit-elle. "Et vous êtes en quelque sorte un cas à part."

"… comment ça ?"

"Il y a deux groupes principaux de réparateurs," expliqua le professeur d'un ton de conférencière qui fit se sentir Drago étrangement nostalgique. "Il y a les bénévoles – les membres de la communauté qui aiment Poudlard et veulent le voir retrouver toute sa majesté avant la rentrée de septembre. Et il y a les condamnés – les alliés et les disciples de Voldemort qui ont été jugés coupables de délits mineurs, et sont ici pour finir leur peine."

Drago fronça les sourcils, osant l'interrompre. "Il ne fait sûrement aucun doute que je suis dans cette dernière catégorie ?"

McGonagall le regarda et arqua les sourcils. "Ne pouvez-vous penser à aucune raison qui dirait le contraire ?"

Drago rougit, détournant le regard. "… Je suis un Mangemort marqué ?" tenta-t-il.

"Certainement pas !" Le ton direct de McGonagall surprit Drago. "Non, M. Malefoy, nous ne voulons pas vous placer avec les condamnés car vous êtes _jeune_. Et n'essayez pas de me dire le contraire alors que j'enseigne ici depuis bien avant votre naissance. Nous hésitons également car vous avez été victime de coercition, et que vous avez coopéré avec le Ministère depuis. Parce que vous représentez leurs meneurs qui ont perdu la guerre, et que ces meneurs sont emprisonnés et ne peuvent entendre leurs plaintes. Et pour être franche, parce que nous nous rappelons que vous aviez une horrible habitude d'ennuyer les gens quand vous étiez plus jeune, et que les menaces qui vous gardaient en sécurité ne sont plus à votre disposition."

Drago n'avait pas pensé à ça. _Pourquoi_ n'avait-il pas pensé à ça ? Bien sûr que les Rafleurs allaient le haïr. Bien sûr qu'ils représentaient un risque pour lui. Mais il avait été tellement préoccupé par les personnes de l' _autre_ côté de la guerre qu'il n'avait même pas pensé aux ennemis qui lui faisaient maintenant face. "Et vous… préféreriez que je ne sois pas visé ?" demanda-t-il prudemment.

"Par aucun des groupes," répondit immédiatement McGonagall. Elle se tut un instant et reprit d'une voix plus douce. "M. Malefoy, quels qu'aient été vos crimes, vous nous avez manqué ici. Et je ne suis pas le seul professeur à me faire du souci pour vous. Tout jeune homme peut être amené à faire des erreurs lorsqu'il est entouré par des personnes telles que celles que vous deviez tolérer. Mais plusieurs autres personnes, dont moi-même, espérons vous voir devenir un _brave_ homme, un homme respecté et compatissant. Et vous ne serez pas capable d'arriver à cela si nous ne vous donnons pas une chance."

Il y eut un long silence alors que Drago essayait d'assimiler ces paroles stupéfiantes. "… avec qui vais-je travailler, alors ?" demanda-t-il enfin.

McGonagall hocha légèrement la tête, l'air approbateur. "Vous travaillerez avec le professeur Tirésias Smethwyck, remplaçant de Severus Rogue en tant que Directeur de Serpentard, et mon propre remplacement en tant que professeur de Métamorphose." Elle se tut un instant. "… il pourra peut-être vous donner des nouvelles de vos amis ; je sais que vous n'en avez pas eu."


	2. Potentiel

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Potentiel**

Le professeur Tirésias Smethwyck était… différent de ce à quoi Drago s'attendait. En apprenant son rôle dans l'école, Drago avait automatiquement imaginé un croisement entre le professeur McGonagall et Oncle Sev – une personne calme, sévère (et peut-être un peu intimidante). Le professeur Tirésias Smethwyck n'était rien de tout ça.

Il les rencontra près des serres, ses cheveux bruns coiffés en longue natte dans son dos, portant des robes de brocart d'un vert soutenu, rehaussé de bleu. Son visage était chaleureux et ouvert, et il eut un grand sourire quand il les vit arriver. "Minerva !" lança-t-il, "et ce doit être M. Malefoy ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, croyez-moi. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous."

Drago, mal à l'aise, hocha poliment la tête. "Ah… pas trop en mal, j'espère ?"

Le professeur Smethwyck rit. "Non, pas trop en mal. Vous étiez très admiré au sein de votre maison, M. Malefoy."

* * *

Smethwyck continua à alimenter la conversation à propos de retour à Poudlard, des mésaventures des plus jeunes élèves, des années passées en Grèce, et de plusieurs sujets tout aussi légers alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs, effectuant de menues réparation sur leur chemin. Apparemment, McGonagall voulait profiter de la main-d'œuvre supplémentaire pour apporter quelques améliorations, et voir si elle pouvait réduire le nombre d'élèves qui se perdaient en route. Ainsi Drago (en tant qu'ancien élève récent) et Smethwyck (en tant qu'ancien élève revenant après un certain temps) se familiarisaient avec des couloirs pleins de salles inutilisées. Le travail était facile, parfois ennuyeux et parfois intriguant, mais Smethwyck était _déconcertant_.

"Vous êtes sûr d'être un Serpentard ?" laissa échapper Drago dans l'après-midi.

Smethwyck le regarda, les sourcils levés, puis fit silencieusement apparaître des coussins pour le siège d'une baie vitrée proche et y invita Drago. "Dites-moi, M. Malefoy, que considérez-vous comme les caractéristiques qui définissent la maison Serpentard ?"

Drago s'assit, se sentant pris au piège. "Je suppose… la ruse. La capacité de manipuler les gens et les circonstances pour obtenir ce que l'on veut."

"Ah," dit Smethwyck, "mais le plus important est-il la capacité ou le désir ? J'ai longtemps considéré que notre trait principal était ce qui nous _animait_. Que lorsqu'un Serpentard se fixe un but, il ou elle va engager toute sa volonté et toute sa créativité dans la tâche."

Drago hocha légèrement la tête, acceptant cette réponse pour l'instant. Il devrait y réfléchir plus tard.

"Peut-être vous demandez-vous ce qu'est devenu mon désir, mon ambition," continua Smethwyck avec un léger sourire. "Après tout, j'ai quitté la Grande-Bretagne il y a vingt ans et suis rentré sans raison apparente avant de prendre un poste de professeur. Je n'ai pas fait de carrière retentissante, n'ai pas eu d'impact politique notable, n'ai pas laissé derrière moi une foule d'amoureuses éplorées… qu'ai-je fait de ma vie ?"

Drago était trop poli pour le dire, mais il était du même avis.

Smethwyck hocha la tête. "M. Malefoy, _voici_ ce qui m'anime," dit-il avant de se lever, murmurant des sorts que Drago ne reconnut pas et passant sa baguette autour de lui-même. Ou… elle-même ? Devant les yeux de Drago, Smethwyck changea, sa mâchoire s'adoucit, sa silhouette se modifia sous ses robes, ses mains devinrent plus petites.

"Vous… vouliez pouvoir vous transformer vous-même ?" demanda Drago. "En femme ?"

Smethwyck eut un léger sourire. "Femme, homme, ou quelque chose entre les deux," confirma-t-il, t-elle, t-iel. "Depuis que je suis enfant, je voulais apprendre, et dès ma remise de diplôme, je suis parti dans l'endroit au monde le plus connu pour la métamorphose humaine – en animal, en plante, en objet, ou en une autre forme humaine. J'ai pris le nom de Tirésias lorsque j'ai achevé ma Maîtrise – lisez le mythe, si vous le souhaitez – et depuis, je suis exactement qui je veux être, jour après jour."

Drago écarquilla légèrement les yeux. "Merci…" monsieur ? madame ? "… professeur," dit-il doucement. "Vous m'avez donné beaucoup à réfléchir."

* * *

 _À Severus Rogue, son filleul Drago envoie salutations et bons vœux_

 _J'espère que vous pardonnerez mon impertinence à vous écrire ainsi, mais je n'ai pas d'autre confident à qui je fais confiance et on dit bien que les morts ne parlent pas._

… _bien sûr, maintenant que j'ai commencé, je me sens débordé par toutes les choses que je ne vous ai jamais dites, et les questions que je ne vous ai jamais posées. Mais je vais commencer par le commencement, comme vous m'avez maintes fois dit de faire, et continuer de là jusqu'à la fin._

 _Aujourd'hui, le nouveau Directeur de Serpentard m'a dit que depuis sa Maîtrise en Métamorphose, il a été 'exactement qui je voulais être'. La phrase m'a frappé, peut-être parce que j'ai vu si peu y réussir. Ou peut-être, y réussir consciemment. Je… découvre ce besoin en moi. Est-ce égoïste ? Je ne crois pas avoir jamais réfléchi à qui je_ veux _être. J'ai toujours su qui j'étais, l'Héritier Malefoy. Un jour, Lord Malefoy. Toute ma vie, j'ai été entraîné et préparé à cette responsabilité. Mais… peut-être ne s'ensuit-il pas que doive être un Lord Malefoy identique à mon père et mon grand-père. Peut-être puis-je être Lord Malefoy_ et _être qui je veux être. J'ai été élevé dans le but de poursuivre l'avancement et l'honneur de la famille Malefoy. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis le seul Malefoy hors de prison, et dans un an, nous le serons tous les trois. Même si je comprends le but de cette condamnation différée, je ne peux m'empêcher de la sentir peser lourdement sur moi._

 _Aviez-vous une famille qui vous a élevé pour l'honorer et la promouvoir ? Je dois admettre ne pas le savoir. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que vous étiez plus proche des Malefoy que de n'importe qui d'autre, mais cette impression peut avoir été un artifice délibéré de votre part. Que cette famille existe ou non, sachez que vous êtes honoré et restez dans les souvenirs, au moins les miens. Je pense que je vais essayer de découvrir ce qu'est devenu votre testament. Je n'en ai rien entendu, et j'espère recevoir au moins quelque souvenir, en tant que votre filleul._

 _Oncle Severus, certains vont rendre honneur à votre courage, d'avoir défié votre maître. Votre intelligence et votre talent à le faire. Votre patience et votre application à attendre le moment parfait. Pour ma part, je rends et rendrai honneur à la ruse avec laquelle vous L'avez trompé si longtemps, les manipulations astucieuses qui vous ont permis de continuer à ce faire, et votre gentillesse envers moi, lorsque nous étions tous les deux Ses prisonniers._

* * *

La maison était calme. Même quand Drago mit fin au sort de Silence qu'il avait jeté avant de se coucher, il n'y eut pas un bruit. Il regarda l'heure et soupira. Trois heures moins le quart – pas étonnant que personne d'autre ne soit debout. Une autre grande inspiration, et il se força à quitter les draps. Il avait transpiré pendant son cauchemar et il avait froid maintenant. Il se sentirait mieux en bougeant un peu. Il se leva donc et descendit, faisant attention à ne pas faire craquer les marches, et vérifia les verrous sur les portes et les fenêtres. Il se fit un chocolat chaud (une des premières choses qu'il avait appris à préparer lui-même) et le but, assis dans le noir et écoutant les bruits discrets du quartier endormi. Il n'y avait pas de hurlements. Pas de grognements. Pas de gémissement de douleur. Pas de rire crispé et satisfait. Bellatrix était loin, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort.


	3. Rester occupé

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Rester occupé**

"Ah, très bien, tu es rentré," dit Andromeda, l'air épuisé, quand Drago entra par la cheminée. "Désolée de te demander ça mais… pourrais-tu t'occuper de Teddy une heure ou deux ? Molly a besoin de moi, Ted finit tard aujourd'hui et bien sûr Dora ne sera pas là avant plusieurs heures. Je ne peux trouver personne d'autre aussi rapidement."

Drago se cambra d'indignation. "Je ne suis pas un baby-sitter !" protesta-t-il. "Je ne saurai pas quoi faire !"

Andromeda roula des yeux. "Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu as déjà passé pas mal de temps avec Teddy, il ne va pas entrer en combustion spontanée." Elle brandit Teddy à bout de bras, attendant que Drago le prenne. "Allez !"

Drago accepta avec précaution le bébé gigotant. "Et si quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement. "S'il est malade ?"

Andromeda fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit miroir pliable. "Ça te permettra de me joindre moi, Molly, Augusta ou Minerva. Tapote-le avec ta baguette et dis le nom en entier et tu pourras nous joindre." Elle le posa sur la cheminée, fit un signe de tête à Drago, embrassa Teddy sur le front, puis tourna sur elle-même et transplana.

Drago regarda Teddy qui souffla une bulle de salive. "Tu es," dit-il avec sérieux, "un petit être gluant et bruyant, et si tu n'étais pas mon cousin, je n' _essaierais_ même pas de m'occuper de toi. Le baby-sitting n'est pas une occupation honorable."

Teddy gloussa.

* * *

" _Pourquoi_ est-ce que l'école est si _énorme_ ?" demanda Drago fatigué alors que lui et Tirésias montaient péniblement les escaliers vers le septième étage du couloir Est, près des clochers. "Je n'avais pas réalisé avant, mais il doit y avoir _dix fois_ l'espace dont nous avons besoin."

Tirésias haussa les épaules. "C'est une question intéressante," reconnut-il. "Il devait y avoir plus d'élèves à une époque, ou plus de résidents non élèves."

C'était une théorie inquiétante. Est-ce que la population sorcière avait diminué à ce point ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? "Quel genre de non élèves ?" demanda Drago, choisissant l'option la plus supportable.

"Des fermiers pour la nourriture," dit d'abord Tirésias, regardant le parc par une fenêtre. "Des cuisiniers, des domestiques, des serviteurs peut-être, s'il n'y avait pas d'elfes de maison. Des personnes pour fabriquer les matériaux – tisserands, charpentiers, tanneurs, parcheminiers. Et peut-être des Maîtres, avec leurs apprentis et leurs compagnons. Aucune raison pour qu'ils ne soient _pas_ ici."

"Une communauté sorcière productive," conclut Drago, observant les couloirs d'un œil nouveau. "Que sont-ils devenus ?"

Tirésias fit signe à Drago de le précéder sur le pallier. "À une époque, quelqu'un a dû penser qu'il était meilleur de n'avoir que les élèves et le personnel au sein des protections," avança-t-il. "Un certain nombre ont dû aller s'installer à Pré au Lard, j'imagine."

Drago fronça les sourcils. À parcourir les couloirs vides, il découvrit qu'il n'aimait pas cette idée.

* * *

"Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire maintenant, M. Malefoy," dit l'Auror Dawlish d'un ton las, en lui tendant un dossier de photographies. "Dites-moi si vous reconnaissez l'un d'eux, et si c'est le cas, nous procéderons à un interrogatoire."

"Combien de temps encore vais-je devoir venir à ces entretiens, environ ?" demanda Drago d'un ton aussi las, examinant les photos une à une. Non, non, non, peut-être, non, non, oui, non, non, peut-être. "Lui, et peut-être ces deux là."

Dawlish soupira. "Eh bien, pour être honnête avec vous, nous commençons à manquer de tâches pour lesquelles vous pouvez nous être utile," reconnut-il. "À peu près tous les gros bonnets ont été pris au piège par les protections anti-transplanage lors de la bataille, et vous serez probablement appelé lors de leurs procès jusqu'à ce que tous y soient passés. Six mois, peut-être. Mais cette partie de l'enquête ? Pas plus d'un mois, je pense." Il sortit une plume automatique et un rouleau de parchemin et lança le sort. "Ceci est un interrogatoire officiel pour le compte du Département de la justice magique, officier Auror John Dawlish, témoin Drago Malefoy, le 20 juillet 1998. M. Malefoy a identifié trois suspects potentiels sur photographies. Pour l'Individu A," Dawlish donna un petit coup de baguette à la photo dont Drago était sûr, "M. Malefoy, comment connaissez-vous cet individu ?"

* * *

"Alors," dit McGonagall, regardant Drago et Tirésias, tous les deux assez ébouriffés, "Les équipes de travail ont fini les restaurations du château et presque fini celles des serres. Il nous reste un mois avant la rentrée. Que devrions-nous faire ?"

"L'école est trop grande," dit Drago sans ménagement.

"Ou," ajouta Tirésias, "sa population est trop petite."

Drago hocha la tête. "Cela dépend de l'ampleur des changements que vous êtes prête à faire, et à quelle vitesse. Mais voici ce que nous pensons." Il déroula un plan global du château. "Toute cette zone, dans le parc, au-delà des douves ? Les seuls cours qui en ont besoin sont les cours de vol et la Botanique."

"Mais c'est au moins la moitié du château !" s'exclama McGonagall. "Les classes de Métamorphose sont là, et celles de Défense !"

Tirésias hocha la tête. "Elles y sont, mais elles n'ont pas besoin d'y être. Regardez." Il déroula un second parchemin, avec leurs propositions d'aménagement. "En utilisant _uniquement_ les bâtiments autour de la cour principale, vous pouvez installer les classes de Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Défense et Histoire de la Magie au rez-de-chaussée."

"Ça, et les cours de première et seconde année qui n'ont pas besoin de lieu particulier," ajouta Drago. "Nous allons vraiment avoir un nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie ?"

"Oui," dit McGonagall d'un ton ferme. "J'ai engagé un professeur d'Islande, là-bas ils prennent l'Histoire au sérieux. Binns est une calamité pour les élèves, pas une éducation."

Tirésias sourit. "Très bien," répondit-il. "Ensuite, au premier étage, en plus de l'Infirmerie, vous pouvez faire tenir une salle de classe et un bureau pour les trois options théoriques – je suppose que vous ne voulez pas faire descendre Sybille de sa tour ?"

"Une bataille à la fois," acquiesça McGonagall. "Et au deuxième ?"

"L'étage des professeurs," dit Drago. "Les Directeurs de maisons devront être à proximité de leurs élèves, vous avez vos chambres dans la Tour de la Directrice, et de toute évidence le professeur Trelawney est très contente là où elle est. Mais vous pouvez avoir un bureau pour Mme Bibine, une salle de repos et bibliothèque pour le personnel, et des chambres pour dix professeurs, ce qui est plus que l'équipe actuelle."

"Personnellement," dit Tirésias, "j'aimerais bien qu'il existe un espace social dédié aux adultes. La salle des professeurs est très bien pour une réunion officielle, mais pas vraiment pour se détendre."

McGonagall regarda la liste de salles de classes qu'ils avaient suggérée. "Un usage de l'espace assez généreux," reconnut-elle. "Et je me demande ce que donc nous pouvons faire dans le reste du château."

"Eh bien, les salles du troisième étage peuvent devenir des salles d'études et des espaces pour les clubs ; il est tout à fait logique de les garder près de la bibliothèque," dit Drago. "Il y a moins de place au quatrième étage à cause de la partie supérieure de la Réserve, mais c'est bien situé pour les chambres des Directeurs de maison de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor, les chambres des Préfets en Chef et peut-être une salle commune pour les Préfets. Les quatre tours sont utilisées, les cachots sous la Grande Salle sont bien là où ils sont, et la tour d'Astronomie au-dessus du Hall d'entrée doit rester là où elle est."

"Cela laisse quand même _trois étages vides_ ," signala McGonagall. "Et c'est sans compter la partie du château que vous avez ignorée."

"Oui, ça," dit Tirésias avec un sourire malin, "c'est un projet pour l'été prochain, je pense, mais j'adorerais parler avec le nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie que vous venez d'embaucher…"

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :** Comme vous êtes peut-être déjà en train de penser très fort et êtes sur le point d'écrire en review, les avis divergent sur le plan de Poudlard : les salles sont-elles fixes ou au contraire toujours en train de se déplacer au gré des besoins des occupants et des humeurs du château ? Ici, l'auteur a choisi de les rendre fixes. C'est le pouvoir (et la liberté) des fanfictions. Si vous avez absolument envie d'une histoire où les salles bougent dans tous les sens, je n'ai pas de référence en tête mais n'hésitez pas à l'écrire vous-même ;)


	4. Liens familiaux

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Liens familiaux**

Drago avait reçu l'instruction d'aller square Grimmaurd cet après-midi, afin de rencontrer Sirius. Malheureusement, personne ne lui avait donné aucun _détail_ , donc il n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi s'attendre. Après un bon moment passé à faire les cent pas, à envisager puis rejeter de nombreuses tenues, il finit par choisir des robes adaptées à une rencontre officielle, à dominante noire, en accord avec son appartenance à la maison Black, mais avec une cravate du vert Malefoy. Est-ce que cela allait satisfaire l'homme qui était de facto sa Tête de maison ? Il connaissait à peine Sirius. Il savait qu'il était anti-traditions, un Gryffondor, le parrain de Potter, un des disciples de Dumbledore – il avait toutes les raisons de détester Drago, et Drago n'avait aucune défense contre lui. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une seule fois jusque-là, et cela avait été en présence de Tante Andromeda, qui s'était montrée d'une bonté plus que surprenante. Si Sirius voulait une quelconque vengeance, cela aurait lieu aujourd'hui. _Toujours se montrer composé lorsque l'on fait face à un ennemi inconnu_ , pouvait-il entendre Oncle Severus dire en peignant ses cheveux. _Cela cache nos faiblesses_. Il ne pouvait différer plus longtemps ou il serait en retard.

Prenant une dernière grande inspiration, Drago lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes et y entra. "Square Grimmaurd !"

* * *

Il fut accueilli à la cheminée par Remus Lupin, qui avait l'air moins miteux qu'auparavant, mais avec plus de cicatrices. Il pouvait maintenant les reconnaître immédiatement, et il se demanda comment diable Lupin avait pu rester incognito si longtemps. Réprimant un recul instinctif, Drago avança, tendant la main. "Professeur Lupin, bonjour," dit-il d'une voix froide. Quelle place occupait Lupin dans cette maisonnée ? Un domestique de confiance ? Un allié, égal au lord dans les affaires externes ? Un membre de la maison par adoption ? Quoi qu'il en fut, Drago était certain que l'opinion de Lupin allait jouer sur son destin.

"Bonjour, Drago," dit Lupin d'une voix chaleureuse, lui serrant la main et l'invitant à prendre les devants. "Sirius est dans le petit salon, à l'étage." Le réseau de cheminées semblait déboucher dans la cuisine, un manque terrible de dignité. Mais après tout, le square Grimmaurd n'était qu'une maison de ville, même si elle était le siège de la maison Black. Elle n'avait pas les avantages dont bénéficiait un bâtiment plus imposant.

Drago observa les lieux avec attention tout en montant les escaliers. La maison montrait des signes de réparations récentes, beaucoup des pièces les plus anciennes visiblement mal entretenues. Une conséquence de la première guerre, peut-être. Le petit salon, quand il y entra, était de toute évidence la pièce préférée de Sirius. L'ameublement était très… Gryffondorien.

S'armant de courage, il approcha de Sirius et fit une légère révérence, de membre de la famille à Lord. "Bonjour, Lord Black," dit-il d'un ton grave. "En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?"

Sirius arqua les sourcils, et pendant un instant Drago pensa qu'il allait recevoir un Sermon, mais… "Les Lords Black dont je me souviens étaient des personnes infâmes," dit Sirius d'un ton vif. "Si tu _dois_ être formel, 'Cousin' suffira. Assieds-toi et prends du thé, nous avons de la paperasse à régler."

Drago sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, mais il réussit à hocher la tête et à s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de Sirius. Lupin s'assit de l'autre côté de Sirius.

"Alors, Andromeda m'a contacté afin de régler quelques affaires pour toi," expliqua Sirius tandis que Drago versait le thé. "Principalement parce que je dois aussi m'occuper de ces conneries pour moi-même – la maison Black est un _foutoir_ en ce moment. J'ai peut-être réussi à nous réintégrer Andromeda et moi, mais seulement quatre membres encore vivants dans la lignée mâle ? Deux à Azkaban et deux qui étaient exclus de la famille jusqu'à cette année ? La maison Black a de l'or, et cette résidence, mais elle a perdu à peu près tout le reste."

"Il décide de se renier à nouveau toutes les semaines," ajouta Lupin d'une voix pince-sans-rire, "mais après il se rappelle qu'il aime siéger au Magenmagot."

Sirius roula des yeux. "Aucun être sain d'esprit n' _aime_ siéger au Magenmagot. J'aime le _résultat_ de siéger au Magenmagot, à savoir l'influence que cela m'apporte."

Drago se racla légèrement la gorge, éberlué par le ton de la discussion, mais décidant de ne pas le montrer. "Je vous demande pardon, Cousin, mais… de quelles affaires parlez-vous en particulier ?"

L'expression de Sirius devint grave. "Eh bien," dit-il doucement, "en premier lieu, ceci."

* * *

 _Moi, Severus Rogue, sain de corps et d'esprit, par la présente rédige, publie et déclare ce document être mes dernières volontés et mon testament, révoquant par ce fait tous les testaments antérieurs que j'ai fait._

 _Je désigne par la présente Lucius Malefoy pour être mon exécuteur testamentaire, avec ma pleine autorité pour vendre, transférer et transmettre tout ce qui sera en ma possession au moment de ma mort. Dans l'éventualité de son incapacité ou de son refus à être mon exécuteur, je désigne Gripsec, responsable de mon compte à la banque Gringotts._

 _Je demande que toutes les dettes, frais restant à payer, et dépenses funéraires soient en premier lieu prélevées sur mes biens._

 _Je demande que le reste de mes possessions soit distribué comme ci :_

· _À Harry Potter, la boîte en bois bleue dans le bureau de ma demeure de l'Impasse du Tisseur, et ses contenus. J'ai eu la chance, enfant, d'avoir l'amitié de votre mère, qui était une personne extraordinairement douée et bonne. J'ai perdu cette amitié par mes propres actions, mais il me reste quelques souvenirs, que je vous transmets maintenant._

· _À Pompom Pomfresh, son choix de mes potions achevées, pour son usage personnel ou infirmier._

· _À Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave, Aurora Sinistra, Septima Vector, Bathsheba Babbling et Charity Burbage, leur choix de deux livres chacun dans ma collection._

· _À Drago Malefoy, mon filleul, le reste entier de mes biens et possessions, avec mon affection et ma fierté._

 _Signé par le testateur en notre présence jointe, et attesté par nous de sa présence et de celle l'un de l'autre : Alastor Maugrey, Molly Weasley_

 _Severus Rogue_

* * *

Drago avala difficilement. Le simple fait de voir à nouveau l'écriture d'Oncle Severus, le ton de sa voix entre le langage formel et le testament, savoir qu'à un moment il avait écrit sa fierté de Drago pour être vue de tous… Drago se racla la gorge et leva les yeux. "Je suppose que mon père n'a pas été capable de remplir son rôle d'exécuteur," dit-il prudemment. "Si je peux apporter toute aide à la localisation et la mise en sécurité des possession d'Oncle – ah, Severus, je suis à vous."

Sirius et Lupin se regardèrent, et Drago nota intérieurement de traiter Lupin en tant qu'égal de Sirius dans la maison. "Nous allons faire cela," dit doucement Lupin. "Je crains que nous n'ayons pas envisagé la possibilité qu'il laisse quelqu'un derrière lui – il y avait beaucoup de ressentiment entre lui et nous, et il a toujours semblé être un homme très solitaire. Y a-t-il… quelqu'un à qui tu veux parler ? À propos de lui, ou… d'autre chose ?"

Drago ne put retenir un rire amer. "Toutes les personnes à qui je faisais confiance sont mortes, emprisonnées, je n'ai pas le droit de leur parler, ou ils m'en veulent pour ne pas avoir été suffisamment dévoué à la cause du Seigneur – de Vous-Savez-Qui," dit-il. "À qui pourrais-je parler ?"


	5. Lettres avec un Serpentard

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Lettres avec un Serpentard**

 _À Drago Malefoy, Héritier Malefoy, Tirésias Smethwyck, Maître en Métamorphose, Directeur de la maison Serpentard, professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard, envoie ses salutations et son espoir d'une correspondance fructueuse._

 _Cela a été un plaisir de travailler avec vous cet été, et je me trouve réticent à m'atteler aux tâches fastidieuses de préparation de l'année à venir. On pourrait penser qu'après avoir parcouru des kilomètres de couloirs vides, même la paperasse serait bienvenue, mais votre intérêt dans ce que nous avons commencé à découvrir a apporté un grand plaisir à un travail long et fatiguant, et m'a insufflé une curiosité nouvelle envers le château que je connais si bien._

 _Si vous ne souhaitez pas continuer cette correspondance, je vous prie de considérer cette missive comme un simple remerciement pour votre aide intelligente et votre compagnie généreuse._

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _Au Professeur Tirésias Smethwyck, Directeur de la maison Serpentard, Drago Malefoy, Héritier Malefoy, envoie salutations et bons vœux_

 _Vous êtes bien bon de qualifier ma compagnie de généreuse, alors que vous savez très bien que ma présence était obligatoire. Tout entrain que j'ai pu avoir était dû à votre bonté de me considérer comme un compagnon plutôt que comme un criminel, et d'avoir agi comme un mentor plutôt que comme un garde. J'ai bien peur de me montrer un mauvais correspondant, étant donné le peu d'intérêt qu'a ma vie en ce moment, mais je serais fou de refuser une alliance amicale, et j'espère n'être pas fou_ à ce point.

 _Est-ce que les préparatifs pour l'année se passent bien ?_

 _Drago Malefoy_

* * *

 _Le professeur Tirésias Smethwyck, à Drago Malefoy, Héritier Malefoy, envoie salutations et bons vœux_

 _Il y a quelque mécontentement devant tous les changements, mais je pense qu'il s'effacera devant le soulagement d'avoir rétréci la zone dans laquelle les élèves peuvent se perdre. Ceux qui se sont plaints le plus sont les portraits ; certains nous ont surpris en exigeant d'être dans la zone des élèves lorsqu'ils ont appris qu'une partie du château ne serait plus habitée. Nous sommes en train de régler le problème en demandant à des volontaires d'échanger pour aller dans des zones plus calmes, jusqu'ici avec un certain succès._

 _Le professeur Roth, notre nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, a décidé de totalement abandonner l'ancien programme et de recommencer à zéro. Je pense que cela ne plaira pas au bureau des examinateurs, mais que dans quelques années nous en serons améliorés. Un diplôme de B.U.S.E. ou d'A.S.P.I.C. en Histoire ne vaut rien de toutes façons, puisqu'ils sont conçus d'après le programme établi par Binns, et ce programme est déplorable. Le professeur Burbage et le professeur Babbling ont offert leur aide pendant la période d'ajustement, nous espérons donc que cela ne sera pas trop compliqué lorsque les élèves arriveront._

 _Je me demande si vous pourriez me dire, du point de vue d'un élève, si vous avez eu le sentiment qu'il manque quelque chose dans le programme de Métamorphose ? La directrice m'a rapporté que vous étiez, en général, un excellent élève dans sa matière, donc vos commentaires seront les bienvenus._

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _Au Professeur Tirésias Smethwyck, Directeur de la maison Serpentard, Drago Malefoy, Héritier Malefoy, envoie salutations et bons vœux_

 _J'admets être curieux de voir à quoi va ressembler le programme du nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie – et au minimum, je consulterai les livres que le professeur Roth aura choisi. En tant qu'Héritier Malefoy, j'ai reçu un enseignement suffisant en Histoire de la Magie avant d'entrer à Poudlard, et les cours de Binns ne m'ont inspiré qu'un profond ennui, mais en y repensant, je réalise que cela nous donnait à nous qui_ étions _éduqués à la maison un net avantage sur nos camarades. Peu, je pense, seraient zélés au point d'imiter Mlle Granger et de chercher par eux-mêmes les connaissances qui leur manquent._

 _Le professeur McGonagall m'a toujours impressionné (et plusieurs autres) par sa maîtrise du sujet et de la classe. Cependant, je trouve que la Métamorphose est la matière la plus difficile que j'aie eue. Je n'avais pas une bonne compréhension de la progression logique de sort en sort, même si après coup je peux constater la progression de métamorphose inanimé-inanimé, puis sujet animé, puis cible animée, puis métamorphose inter-espèces, jusqu'aux autres branches de la Métamorphose. Il pourrait être intéressant de se concentrer uniquement sur la métamorphose d'inanimé à inanimé en première année et d'encourager les élèves à développer une meilleure compréhension de ce qui mène à une transformation réussie avant d'aborder les sorts plus complexes ?_

 _Drago Malefoy_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Héritier Malefoy, le professeur Tirésias Smethwyck envoie salutations et bons vœux._

 _Voilà une suggestion intéressante. L'aspect théorique est ce qui est le plus difficile à saisir pour le nouvel apprenant ?_

 _Les listes de livres ont été envoyées, et le professeur Roth a choisi les ouvrages suivants :_

 _·_ _Première année :_ _Histoire de la magie_ _, Bathilda Tourdesac_

 _·_ _Deuxième année :_ _Événements sorciers du 20_ _e_ _siècle_ _, M. Meyer, trad. J. Thompson_

 _·_ _Troisième année :_ _Pourquoi le secret ? Une histoire des relations Sorciers-Moldus_ _, S. Antonio_

 _·_ _Quatrième année :_ _L'Émergence du Ministère de la Magie_ _, L. Bones ;_ _Guide du Magenmagot, première édition_ _, S. Shafiq_

 _·_ _Cinquième année :_ _Interfaces entre sorciers, êtres et bêtes_ _, N. Newham_

 _·_ _Sixième année :_ _Invasions, alliances et consolidations : l'impact des politiques moldues sur la communauté sorcière internationale_ _, W. Schmidt, trad. R. Perks_

 _·_ _Septième année :_ _Étudier les artefacts_ _, F. Roth,_ _Comment l'Histoire est écrite_ _, F. Roth_

 _Je pense que je vais profiter de l'occasion pour compléter mon éducation. Et peut-être relire_ _l' Histoire de Poudlard_ _pour voir si j'y trouve plus de signification après inventaire des couloirs du château._

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _Au professeur Tirésias Smethwyck, Drago Malefoy envoie salutations et bons vœux_

 _La théorie est la partie la plus compliquée, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la plus_ difficile _. Le travail mental de me représenter la cible avec assez de détail, de me concentrer dessus avec assez de détermination, et d'exécuter le sort est ce qui a provoqué chez moi frustration et épuisement lors des premières leçons. J'en ai l'habitude maintenant, et la préparation mentale à métamorphoser quelque chose est presque une habitude, mais quand j'étais plus jeune, c'était très difficile._

 _Peut-être pourriez-vous enseigner un plus petit nombre de sorts de métamorphose en première année, chaque cours se constituant d'une partie théorique et d'une discussion avant de s'achever sur dix à quinze minutes d'exercices ? Plutôt que passer le plus clair de l'heure à essayer de transformer une allumette en aiguille, les élèves pourraient renforcer leurs connaissances théoriques et, au fil des cours, observer leurs propres progrès ? Si ma première métamorphose réussie avait était notée non sur ma première métamorphose complète, mais par ma première métamorphose rapide et_ assurée _, je pense que j'aurais davantage aimé cette matière._

 _Drago Malefoy_


	6. L'Impasse du Tisseur

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : l'Impasse du Tisseur**

"Ah, Ted ?" demanda prudemment Drago, mal à l'aise avec ce titre informel. "Que pensiez-vous de Severus Rogue ?" Il avait pris un rendez-vous avec Gripsec pour se rendre à la maison d'Oncle Severus le week-end suivant, et il ne pensait pas être capable d'affronter cela seul. Mais les possibilités d'accompagnement n'étaient pas nombreuses.

M. Tonks eut un air pensif et posa son livre. "Eh bien, je ne le connaissais pas personnellement, mais Andy le connaissait," dit-il. "De tous les points de vue il était excellent, tant comme potionniste que comme espion. Pas vraiment l'homme que vous vouliez pour enseigner à vos enfants, il détestait visiblement enseigner. Te connaissant et sachant combien il était impliqué dans l'Ordre et tout ça, je devine que ce qui s'est passé avec Dumbledore était plus compliqué qu'il ne semble. Ce truc avec les géants, ça lui a demandé un foutu courage. Dans l'ensemble, je pense que c'était quelqu'un d'assez désagréable envers la plupart des gens, mais il était dans une position très délicate et il a fait de son mieux, alors…" Il haussa les épaules. "Je dois le respecter pour ça."

Drago se détendit légèrement. C'était probablement aussi positif qu'il allait jamais recevoir. "Il m'a désigné comme héritier," expliqua-t-il. "C'était mon parrain, vous voyez, et il ne lui reste aucune famille. Il avait une petite maison dans un village moldu que je n'ai pas l'intention de garder, mais je dois m'y rendre et la vider pour la rendre disponible à la vente. Vous serait-il… possible de m'accompagner ?"

Ted le regarda d'un air curieux. "… Je peux faire ça," dit-il. "Je peux demander à Dora de vider son ancienne malle de Poudlard afin d'en avoir deux pour ranger les objets ? Elle a un assez bon sort d'extension, et comme ça nous n'aurons pas à nous soucier de cartons."

"J'apprécierais cela," dit Drago en souriant. "Je suis sûr que c'est _très_ petit, mais je n'y suis jamais allé, donc je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre."

"Eh bien, laisse-moi te donner un conseil," dit Ted en lui rendant son sourire. "Garde bien en tête que tu n'as aucune obligation de garder quoi que ce soit pour lui, d'accord ? C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris lorsque ma mère aidait à trier les affaires de son oncle après sa mort. C'est _toi_ qu'il a désigné comme héritier pour décider quoi faire de ses biens, et si ça signifie jeter des choses ou les refiler à un magasin d'occasions, ce sera ta décision."

* * *

Leur groupe de trois (Drago, M. Tonks et Gripsec) arriva dans le jardin de Severus au moyen d'un Portoloin. Drago fut assez choqué par le spectacle qui les attendait. La maison était minuscule, et le voisinage était lugubre. _Severus a grandi ici ?_ pensa Drago en lui-même.

"Eh bien," dit Ted d'un ton vif, se redressant, "mettons-nous au travail ! Gripsec, j'ai cru comprendre que vous devez prélever certains objets avant que nous puissions commencer ?"

"En effet," acquiesça le gobelin, les faisant entrer par la porte de la cuisine avec une petite clé de laiton. Il sortit un appareil étrange de la poche de son gilet, et un rouleau de parchemin d'une autre. Après avoir trituré l'appareil, il déroula le parchemin et le posa au sol, appuyant sur un bouton au flanc de l'appareil. L'appareil commença à bouger, traçant un croquis des murs de la maison. Quand il commença à ajouter les maisons avoisinantes, Gripsec le ramassa, appuya sur le bouton et effectua quelques réglages avant de le reposer. Cette fois, l'appareil commença à inscrire des petites croix rouges sur le plan (bien que ne contenant apparemment pas d'encre). Il y en avait un groupe assez dense dans une pièce, jusqu'à devenir une tache sur le parchemin, et seulement une ou deux ailleurs. Après quelques minutes, l'appareil s'arrêta, et Gripsec changea les réglages une nouvelle fois. L'encre vira au vert, et marqua une pièce toute entière, avec d'autres petites croix éparpillées sur le plan de l'étage.

Gripsec marmonna, sortit un autre appareil qu'il fixa sur le premier, et un autre rouleau de parchemin particulièrement épais. "Ceci," expliqua-t-il, appuyant sur le bouton pour démarrer l'appareil, "va établir un catalogue des livres dans le coffre de M. Rogue, qui sera transmis aux bénéficiaires appropriés, et _vous_ serez assujetti à fournir les exemplaires. Est-ce clair, M. Malefoy ?"

"Tout à fait," acquiesça Drago. "Je suppose que les marques rouges indiquent les potions terminées pour Madame Pomfresh ?"

Gripsec eut un sourire plein de dents. "En effet, M. Malefoy. Je vais les collecter avant mon départ."

* * *

Laissant Gripsec à ses affaires, Drago et Ted allèrent dans la pièce adjacente, chacun portant une malle. Le spectacle les cloua sur place.

"Nom de…" souffla Ted. "Pas étonnant que cela ait rempli la pièce. Seigneur."

Drago avala sa salive, luttant pour se faire à l'incroyable quantité de livres qu'Oncle Severus avait entassés dans cette maison minuscule. Même la porte de la cuisine, derrière eux, portait des étagères. "Au moins nous n'avons pas trop de tri à faire ici ?" dit-il d'une voix faible. "Puisque nous devons garder tous les livres pour le moment."

Ted hocha la tête. "Qu'en penses-tu, je peux commencer à emballer tout ça et tu montes explorer l'étage ?" Il ouvrit la malle de Tonks et sortit sa baguette. "Quand je me serai occupé des livres, tu pourras venir jeter un œil à ce qui reste."

"D'accord," dit Drago, regardant autour de lui et voyant une autre porte dissimulée, menant à un escalier. Il jeta un sort de lévitation à sa malle et grimpa les marches.

* * *

Au final, Drago utilisa les différentes sections de sa malle pour répartir ce qu'il trouva à l'étage en 'garder', 'vendre - moldu' , 'vendre - magique'. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la première catégorie : il trouva essentiellement des affaires moldues de mauvaise qualité, et quelques objets sorciers usuels et banals.

Il y avait quelques exceptions, cependant. Encore des livres - il les prit automatiquement. Les robes de Severus - après une longue réflexion, Drago garda seulement une cape d'hiver ; il pourrait vendre le reste. Une petite boîte verrouillée dans le tiroir du bas de la table de chevet qui contenait diverses épingles pour capes, des boutons de manchette, et une montre à gousset que Drago reconnut comme étant un cadeau offert par ses parents - il les conserva. Au pied du lit d'Oncle Severus, il y avait une malle dépourvue de sorts d'extension qui contenait une collection méticuleusement organisée, mais disparate, d'objets que Drago finit par identifier comme essentiellement des souvenirs d'enfance. Il les observa un moment, puis décida de mettre le tout dans le coffre de Severus à Gringotts en attendant d'être en état de faire le tri. La salle de bains ne contenait rien d'intéressant.

* * *

Ce fut un certain soulagement de redescendre dans le salon, où il trouva Ted envoyant un flot de livres se ranger proprement dans la malle de Tonks. Il ne restait que quelques rayonnages, et la pièce avait un aspect beaucoup plus ouvert. Ce qui restait - quelques meubles miteux, un panier de bois de chauffage, un pot de poudre de cheminette - ne méritait pas d'être conservé, même s'ils devraient emporter la poudre de cheminette, et se rappeler de faire déconnecter la maison du réseau.

"C'est bon pour le haut, alors ?" le ton de Ted était joyeux, même s'il avait l'air un peu fatigué.

Drago haussa les épaules. "J'ai tout ce que je veux, et tout ce qui pourra être revendu d'occasion. Je ne sais pas si je veux faire disparaître le reste ou… en faire quelque chose d'autre."

"Des vieilleries et des meubles ?" devina Ted. "J'aurai fini ça dans une minute, et j'irai jeter un coup d'œil. Nous avons déménagé plusieurs fois, alors j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Gripsec est parti, donc tu peux vérifier la cuisine si tu veux."

La cuisine était sombre, délabrée et moldue. Au début, fouillant dans les placards, Drago pensa qu'il n'y avait là rien à garder. Puis il ouvrit la porte de l'office, et trouva le laboratoire de potions. Il n'était pas grand, mais l'utilisation d'un sort d'extension était évidente, et la disposition des lieux était familière. Il avait passé un certain temps à assister Severus dans sa préparation de potions lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux plus ou moins prisonniers au manoir Malefoy, et Severus tenait beaucoup à l'organisation de son espace de travail.

Drago prit un long moment pour respirer, repoussant les souvenirs au fond de lui, et se retira, le cerveau en ébullition. Les ingrédients et le matériel de Severus devaient être emballés avec précaution, la malle de Drago était presque pleine, et pas adaptée à des objets fragiles. Celle de Tonks serait pareille. Et il ne pourrait pas mettre la maison en vente avant le retrait du sort d'extension, ce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire. Il devrait revenir plus tard.


	7. Héritage

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Héritage**

Drago était allongé dans son lit, les yeux au plafond. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il pouvait voir Severus, tel qu'il était une semaine avant sa mort.

 _"Écoute-moi, Drago." La voix d'Oncle Severus était basse et urgente, son visage trahissait sa tension et son épuisement. "Le temps va arriver où tu devras faire un choix : être loyal au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou te rendre, et aider ses ennemis. Quand ce temps viendra, tu_ devras _faire le bon choix. Bientôt, je ne serai plus capable de te protéger. Et ceux qui sont menés par la haine ne font pas de bons amis."_

Prenant une grande inspiration, Drago lutta pour vider son esprit comme Oncle Severus avait essayé de lui apprendre. Il n'avait jamais maîtrisé l'Occlumancie, pas _du tout_ assez pour empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de pénétrer son esprit quand il le souhaitait, mais ces leçons avaient eu lieu dans une vie précédente, alors qu'il était cerné par la torture et la mort. Il avait déjà été assez difficile de garder son calme alors, et il _allait_ garder son calme maintenant. Respirer profondément. Vider son esprit.

Il s'était rendu, comme le lui avait implicitement demandé Oncle Severus, et il était en vie. Mais Oncle Severus était mort.

 _"Écoute-moi, Drago…"_

Respirer. Vider son esprit.

 _"Bientôt, je ne serai plus capable de te protéger."_

Respirer.

" _Tu_ devras _faire le bon choix."_

Respirer.

* * *

Une semaine après sa visite à l'Impasse du Tisseur, Drago reçut un courrier de Gringotts avec une liste de livres qu'il devait délivrer à Gripsec afin de les transmettre aux professeurs de Poudlard. Après une heure de déballage, de tri et de remballage, il rassembla une petite pile. Il pouvait rétrécir les livres et les envoyer par hibou, bien sûr, mais il avait envie de visiter le coffre de Severus et d'examiner les autres objets dont il avait soudain hérité. L'argent était sans importance, même si avoir un coffre autre que celui de la famille Malefoy le rassurait un peu ; les objets étaient le plus important. Il était tenté d'en déposer certains dans le magasin d'occasions du Chemin de Traverse, mais se rappela qu'il serait mieux d'attendre septembre, lorsque l'endroit serait moins envahi de monde. Il pourrait cependant se rendre chez Fleury et Bott et acheter quelques-uns des livres d'Histoire de la Magie que le professeur Smethwyck avait cités. Regardant à nouveau la malle, il se dit en lui-même qu'un amour des livres n'était pas un mauvais héritage.

* * *

"Tu as prévu quelque chose demain ?" demanda Andromeda pendant le dîner ce soir-là. "Je vais être prise par l'AIM et tu peux venir si tu veux, mais tu risques d'être assez dépaysé."

Drago réussit à retenir sa grimace. "Ça va aller, merci. Qui s'occupe de Teddy ?"

"Remus et Sirius," dit Tonks, manquant tout juste de renverser son verre d'eau. "Je crois qu'ils s'entraînent sur lui, histoire de savoir s'ils en veulent un à eux."

"Un… à _eux_ ?" demanda prudemment Drago.

Ted le regarda. "Tu ne savais pas qu'ils étaient en couple ? Je suis à peu près sûr que ces deux là sont ensemble depuis avant la première guerre."

"Et Walburga n'a pas aimé ça, d'ailleurs," marmonna Andromeda.

L'esprit de Drago était en ébullition. Sirius était de Ganymède ? Il était avec _Lupin_ ? Il se surprit à considérer leurs quelques interactions d'un nouvel œil, la façon dont Lupin agissait pour le compte de Sirius, la façon dont Sirius accueillait Lupin dans son espace personnel, la façon qu'ils avaient de se détendre lorsqu'ils se touchaient. "… non," reconnut-il. "Je ne savais pas."

"Oh, Sirius et Remus, c'est une histoire d'amour comme on en voit rarement," dit Tonks. "Ils ont dû se disputer sérieusement trois fois, généralement quand l'un d'eux a failli mourir."

Andromeda lança à Tonks un regard impénétrable, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Drago. "Bref, ils vont s'occuper de Teddy. Sauf si tu veux le faire ?"

Drago se hâta de secouer la tête. "Non, je pensais aller au Chemin de Traverse et aller chez Fleury et Bott." Il préférait ne pas parler de son autre projet.

"Fais attention," le prévint Tonks. "C'est le moment des courses scolaires, et les gens n'aiment pas penser à la guerre."

"Je sais," dit Drago avec sérieux. Mais il était touché par le fait que Tonks se soit inquiétée pour lui. "Merci."

* * *

Drago regarda une seule fois le troupeau adolescent au rez-de-chaussée de Fleury et Bott et s'enfuit à l'étage, soulagé du fait que le sort sur ses cheveux et les robes empruntées à Ted puissent (jusque-là) le rendre anonyme. Bien sûr, il était maintenant plus éloigné des livres qu'il _voulait_ acheter, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre un meilleur moment. Ces jours-ci les foules le rendaient nerveux.

Il découvrit que la mezzanine était pleine de sujets plus avancés – guérison, alchimie, cosmologie, magie rituelle. Il y avait aussi une section fiction près des escaliers. Et une étagère d'ouvrages de référence. Par curiosité, il prit le _Bottin Sang-Pur_ et le parcourut, essayant de trouver des preuves d'un rétrécissement de la communauté sorcière avec le temps. Il avait étudié l'ouvrage avec avidité pendant son enfance, bien sûr, mais à l'époque il se préoccupait des lignées mâles de transmission de l'héritage et des branches restantes dans les familles citées. Croiser les références des différents arbres généalogiques était difficile, mais il avait l'impression de voir une réduction dans le nombre de branches. Cela aurait été mieux si les données étaient plus à jour, mais avec la guerre, beaucoup de lignées avaient été supprimées par les circonstances. Il éprouva l'envie d'un très grand morceau de parchemin pour faire une étude complète.

Une baisse du niveau sonore attira son attention, et en regardant vers le bas il vit que le magasin avait l'air _un peu_ plus vide que précédemment. Il prit avantage de ce répit, filant dans le rayon Histoire, consultant rapidement sa liste et prenant les livres qu'il voulait. Il se glissa à travers la foule vers la caisse, attendant impatiemment son tour de payer et partir. Le caissier, heureusement, ne le reconnut pas, bavardant d'un ton niais tout le temps de noter les achats dans le registre, d'emballer et de rétrécir la pile de livre, et de rendre à Drago sa monnaie. Drago prit aussi un exemplaire de leur catalogue, le glissant dans son sac avec les livres, et sortit du magasin avec soulagement.

* * *

Le coffre fut une sorte de déconvenue. C'était un placard, plus qu'une pièce – environ deux mètres de haut et un mètre de large et de profondeur. L'arrière était occupé par une série de tiroirs, arrivant au niveau de la poitrine de Drago. L'espace au-dessus pouvait accueillir une malle, devina-t-il, mais ici ce n'était pas le cas. Il regarda Gripsec, et son expression devait montrer sa surprise.

"Coffre de taille standard, sécurité minimum, M. Malefoy," expliqua le gobelin. "Peu onéreux, adapté à une personne seule ou une famille réduite, populaire auprès des nés de moldus."

Et Oncle Severus _avait_ été un né de moldus. Drago entreprit de fouiller les sept tiroirs, puisque l'étagère du haut était vide. Le tiroir du bas était divisé en trois parties, contenant des Gallions, des Mornilles et des Noises. Probablement un arrangement standard dans ces coffres. Le deuxième tiroir était plein de codex et de rouleaux de parchemins. Y jetant un œil, Drago réalisa qu'il s'agissait des preuves de salaire, emploi, propriété, identité, qualifications et autres de Severus. Même si, à moins qu'Oncle Severus ait été _très_ méticuleux avec sa paperasse, il y avait probablement là-dedans une correspondance moins officielle. Le troisième tiroir provoqua chez Drago une certaine confusion, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère le nom "Prince" sur un objet et réalise que c'était là les souvenirs qu'Oncle Severus avait de sa mère. Le quatrième tiroir le fit s'immobiliser. Les boîtes de bois qu'il contenait ressemblaient _exactement_ à celle où il avait vu Oncle Severus garder ses potions les plus importantes, les plus délicates, les plus haute sécurité au Manoir. Elle avait été entourée de tant de sorts de sécurité que Severus lui avait déconseillé de même la toucher. Prudemment, Drago referma ce tiroir et continua. Les cinquième et sixième tiroirs contenaient un bric-à-brac de livres et de divers objets que Drago reconnut comme venant du bureau de Severus à Poudlard. Et le dernier tiroir ? Il contenait un épais rouleau de parchemins, soigneusement empilés et noués ensemble par un ruban noir, étiqueté 'Annotations'. Drago cessa de respirer. Si c'était là ce qu'il pensait…

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :** 'De Ganymède' est le terme sorcier poli pour 'homosexuel'. Remus et Sirius peuvent être poliment appelés 'couple de Ganymède'. Le terme anglais est plus subtil : 'left handed' qui signifie 'gaucher', et 'couple de la main gauche'. Mais l'expression existe déjà en français et j'ai voulu éviter une confusion.


	8. Possibilités

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Possibilités**

 _Au professeur Tirésias Smethwyck, Maître en Métamorphose, Drago Malefoy envoie salutations et bons vœux._

 _Comment Poudlard s'adapte-t-elle à l'afflux de nouveaux élèves pour la nouvelle année ? Y a-t-il de nouveaux membres notables dans notre maison ? Est-ce que le nouveau plan des lieux a amélioré les choses, selon vous, ou augmenté les difficultés ?_

 _Je vous présente mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à répondre à votre dernière lettre, mais j'ai été assez distrait. J'ai découvert qu'une personne qui a péri dans la guerre m'a laissé le plus gros de ses possessions, et j'ai été pris par les besoins de gestion de ses affaires. Ce faisant, j'ai découvert un manuscrit qui a, je pense, le potentiel d'être publié en tant que livre, et si cela est possible, je le souhaite fortement. Avez-vous quelque conseil ou suggestion sur la manière dont je pourrais m'y prendre ?_

 _Drago Malefoy_

* * *

 _Le professeur Tirésias Smethwyck envoie à Drago Malefoy ses salutations, ses condoléances et ses félicitations_

 _Je ne vais pas m'enquérir de votre relation à cette personne, de crainte de toucher un sujet sensible, mais si vous voulez en discuter avec moi à quelque moment, sachez que je fournirai avec joie une oreille attentive._

 _Un manuscrit est une découverte excitante ! Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait être publié en l'état, ou qu'il aurait besoin d'importantes révisions ? De quel genre est ce livre ? Seriez-vous prêt à financer l'impression vous-même, ou avez-vous prévu de faire appel à un éditeur ? Je n'ai jamais publié qu'en Grèce, mais le processus n'est pas particulièrement différent ici, d'après des discussions que j'ai eues avec le professeur Roth._

 _Pour vos autres questions : l'ensemble du personnel rapporte nettement moins de confusion et de difficultés parmi les élèves de première année, même s'ils ont constaté une certaine déception parmi les élèves plus âgés. Tout le monde est déconcerté par l'ampleur de l'espace libre qui a été révélé, et je suis de plus en plus convaincu que votre intelligente suggestion d'une galerie de portraits publique devrait être considérée. Il y a moins de nouveaux élèves à Serpentard cette année que dans les autres maisons, et la rivalité inter-maisons est forte, mais le professeur McGonagall et moi-même travaillons activement à réduire le ressentiment, avec l'aide de plusieurs autres personnes._

 _Je crains ne jamais avoir demandé, mais je suis curieux : avez-vous envisagé d'essayer de passer vos ASPICs à quelque moment ?_

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _Au professeur Tiresias Smethwyck, Drago Malefoy envoie salutations et bons vœux_

 _J'ai bien peur que les ASPICs soient hors de question pour moi. J'ai réussi mes BUSEs dans les matières principales, les Runes et les Soins aux créatures magiques, et j'avais prévu de continuer les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose, les Potions, la Défense et les Runes, mais je n'ai même pas fini la sixième année, et revenir à l'école n'est plus une option. J'ai la chance de ne pas en avoir besoin, mais c'est quelque chose que je regrette._

 _Le manuscrit est une collection de recettes de potions, certaines des créations originales, d'autres des variations annotées de recettes standard de Beaulitron, Borage et autres. Je n'ai absolument aucun doute quant aux capacités de l'auteur ou la qualité de ses instructions. Cependant, en tant que lecteur je n'ai pas pu déceler les intentions de l'auteur pour l'organisation du manuel, et il n'y a pas d'index. Pensez-vous que la réorganisation vaille la peine ?_

 _Drago Malefoy_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Tirésias Smethwyck envoie salutations et bons vœux_

 _Une mise à jour au_ _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ _? Personnellement je l'achèterais. Je vous suggère de le présenter d'abord comme un complément aux manuels de Poudlard ; faites une première section avec les annotations à_ _Potions magiques_ _, dans l'ordre où les potions apparaissent dans le manuel ; une seconde section basée sur le_ _Manuel avancé_ _, organisée de même ; une troisième section d'annotations supplémentaires, organisée selon les textes d'origine ; et une dernière section avec les recettes originales. Cette dernière section compte-t-elle beaucoup de recettes ? Peuvent-elles être organisées par catégorie ? J'attends votre décision._

 _En ce qui concerne vos ASPICs, après quelque réflexion, j'ai décidé que ce sont des balivernes. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi venir faire votre septième année à Poudlard est impossible pour vous, mais il y a d'autres moyens pour vous d'acquérir ces connaissances. Je joins un exemplaire de l'examen théorique que j'ai donné à mes sixième année en juin. Si vous êtes intéressé par l'idée de tenter d'étudier par correspondance, complétez-le du mieux que vous pouvez et renvoyez-le moi. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux m'enquérir auprès de Filius, Mathieu, Rebecca et Bathsheba de leur volonté à vous aider à trouver une solution pour vous. Dites-moi ce que vous décidez._

 _Professeur Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _Au professeur Tirésias Smethwyck, Drago Malefoy envoie salutations et bons vœux_

 _Je doute sincèrement de la faisabilité d'étudier les sujets que j'ai choisis par correspondance ; la théorie est certes importante, mais la pratique l'est aussi. Cependant, je vous_ suis _reconnaissant pour votre prévenance et votre assistance, et je ne suis pas fou au point de négliger les efforts que vous avez fait pour m'aider. En conséquence, je joins l'examen que vous m'avez envoyé, même si je pense avoir effectué un travail médiocre. Si les professeur Flitwick, Martel, Jacobi ou Babbling sont prêts à m'aider, transmettez-leur ma gratitude._

 _Je joindrai un sommaire du manuscrit plus précis avec ma prochaine lettre, car il me faut encore du temps pour l'achever._

 _Drago Malefoy_

* * *

 _Le professeur Tiresias Smethwyck envoie à Drago Malefoy salutations et encouragements_

 _En premier lieu, vous avez réussi l'examen (ci-joint, avec mes commentaires). Vous avez reçu la note Acceptable, mais compte tenu du fait que vous avez passé plus d'un an sans vous exercer, ce résultat devrait vous satisfaire. Vous montrez une bonne compréhension des principes sous-jacents, vous avez juste besoin de revoir les points de détail. Je vous conseille de reprendre votre exemplaire de_ _Manuel de métamorphose avancée_ _et de le relire. Je joins également le résumé du programme de mes classes de septième année, et comme exercice pratique je souhaite que vous pratiquiez tous les sorts, depuis la première année, dans le but de les exécuter de façon soignée et efficace. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise, vous pouvez bien sûr faire appel à une sorcière ou un sorcier plus expérimenté que vous, mais vous ne devriez pas rencontrer de difficulté avant au moins les cours de cinquième année._

 _Les professeur Flitwick et Babbling ont immédiatement accepté, et vous trouverez ci-joint leurs sujets d'examens pour les sixième année. Merci de les renvoyer directement à ces professeurs quand vous les aurez remplis._

 _Les professeurs Jacobi et Martel sont plus hésitants, à cause de la difficulté d'enseigner par correspondance, mais je leur ai assuré que vous seriez capable de trouver sans trop de difficulté des tuteurs pour les aspects pratiques. Après tout, vous êtes entourés de duellistes célèbres, et compte tenu de votre héritage du manuscrit de potions, j'ose espérer que vous trouverez également une solution à ce problème. Laissez-moi savoir si c'est le cas, et je transmettrai cette information aux professeurs Jacobi et Martel pour avoir leur avis._

 _Professeur Tirésias Smethwyck_


	9. Logistique

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Logistique**

Drago s'affairait. Il essayait de concevoir la meilleure lettre de présentation à envoyer à des éditeurs à propos du manuscrit d'Oncle Severus, afin de ne pas avoir à penser au message qu'il avait envoyé à Sirius, demandant un rendez-vous 'quand cela serait possible'. Il pouvait parler à Tante Andromeda à la place, mais il avait le sentiment que cette histoire d'ASPICs par correspondance devait passer par sa Tête de maison, et techniquement, il était de la maison Black maintenant. Et c'était des ressources de la maison Black qu'il avait besoin.

 _"_ _Annotations et innovations_ _est un manuel de recettes de potions améliorées, contenant 23 variations à des recettes de_ _Potions Magiques_ _, 31 variations à des recettes du_ _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ _, 17 autres variations de recettes bien connues et…"_

Un hibou entra par la fenêtre, laissant tomber un message sur son bureau et s'envolant avant même qu'il puisse penser à une réponse. En lisant le message, il comprit pourquoi. Il était juste écrit : " _Bien sûr. Passe quand tu veux. Sirius."_

* * *

Une demie-heure plus tard, Drago expliquait toute l'affaire. "… et Tirésias – le professeur Smethwyck, le Directeur de Serpentard ? – m'a supervisé pendant que j'étais là, et puis nous avons commencé à nous écrire, et nous en sommes venus à parler de comment je n'avais pas eu mes ASPICs et, eh bien, il a proposé de m'aider."

Sirius échangea un regard avec Remus. "Devons-nous nous… soucier d'une relation de séduction ?" demanda délicatement Remus.

"Quoi ? Non !" s'exclama Drago, choqué. "Il est plus vieux que _vous_ !" Dès qu'il s'entendit dire cela à voix haute, il tressaillit. "Oh Merlin, je suis un idiot," gémit-il. "Je suis désolé, Cousin, je ne voulais pas…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit Sirius, incapable de cacher son sourire. "Plus vieux que nous, alors ?"

Remus gloussa légèrement. "C'est bon, Drago. Je comprends totalement. C'est plus un mentor, alors ?"

"Oui," se hâta de dire Drago, soulagé. "Oui, c'est ça. Il a proposé de m'enseigner le cours de septième année de Métamorphose par correspondance, et il a demandé à certains autres professeurs d'aider aussi. Mais les aspects pratiques…"

Sirius hocha la tête, se calant dans sa chaise. "Tu as besoin de supervision au minimum, et probablement de tutorat. Quelles matières ?"

"Sortilèges, Métamorphoses, Défense, Potions et Runes Anciennes," récita promptement Drago. "… même si les professeurs de Défense et de Potions ne sont pas trop sûrs."

Remus sourit. "Eh bien, la Défense n'est pas un problème. Tant que ça ne te gêne pas de travailler avec moi, je peux m'en occuper."

Drago se figea, respirant profondément et repoussant le souvenir de l'haleine fétide de Greyback dans son visage, d'ongles pointus s'enfonçant dans son bras. Lupin avait été un professeur compétent, intelligent et juste, et n'avait jamais mis ses élèves en danger quand ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il était connu comme extrêmement prudent avec ses transformations. "… merci, monsieur," dit doucement Drago. "Préféreriez-vous enseigner tout le programme, ou juste la partie pratique ?"

"Je peux m'occuper de tout, je dirais," dit chaleureusement Lupin, l'air ravi. "Je suis doué en Sortilèges, aussi, mais si tu veux un expert, ça serait Molly. Elle a obtenu sa Maîtrise cet été, tu sais."

Drago haussa les sourcils. "Molly… Weasley ?" demanda-t-il. "Monsieur, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle m'enseignerait. Les Malefoy et les Weasley ne… s'entendent pas bien."

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire," marmonna Sirius. "Essaie Andromeda plutôt," suggéra-t-il. "Je peux t'aider pour la Métamorphose – je suis bien placé pour t'éviter les accidents de métamorphose humaine."

Remus roula des yeux en riant. "Parce que James et toi avez déjà commis toutes les erreurs possibles," le taquina-t-il. Regardant Drago, il ajouta, "James était le meilleur d'entre-nous en Métamorphose, comme Lily l'était en Sortilèges. Mais Sirius et moi ferons de notre mieux pour les remplacer."

Drago sourit, se détendant légèrement. "Je suis sûr que ça ira, monsieur," dit-il. "Est-ce que l'un de vous a étudié les Runes ?"

"Oui, Lunard," dit Sirius, pointant Lupin du coude. "C'était l'Hermione de notre année, il a étudié tout ce qu'il a pu."

" _Lily_ était l'Hermione de notre année," protesta Lupin, secouant la tête. "Et je n'ai pas étudié les Runes jusqu'aux ASPICs. Je te dirais de demander à Bill Weasley, mais…"

Drago hocha la tête tristement. "Mais la famille Weasley. Les Runes sont essentiellement de la théorie de toute façon, je devrais m'en sortir."

"On va essayer, déjà," acquiesça Sirius. "Mais dis-nous si ça ne marche pas et nous trouverons quelqu'un pour t'aider."

Lupin se pencha en avant, regardant Drago avec sérieux. "Alors, je comprends que tu n'aimes pas parler de ça, donc je vais te dire ce que j'ai deviné. Peu importe les capacités du professeur Rogue dans sa classe, en tant que parrain il a fait de son mieux pour te transmettre son amour et son talent en potions, et ils étaient, franchement, extraordinaires. Après votre départ de Poudlard, il a agi comme mentor et a fait de son mieux pour te protéger. Vous avez probablement passé beaucoup de temps ensemble quand il était dans son laboratoire de potions. Il t'a rarement laissé en contrôle des potions, mais il avait des exigences rigoureuses pour ton aide avec la préparation des ingrédients et tout le reste. Est-ce que je me trompe ?"

Drago resta figé un long moment, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et secoua légèrement la tête. "… quand j'avais huit ans, Oncle Severus utilisait des recettes de soupe pour m'apprendre à découper et à mesurer." _Pourquoi est-ce que je leur raconte ça ?_ "Pour mes onze ans il m'a offert un ensemble de couteaux."

Lupin tendit le bras, plaçant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Drago. "Je te présente mes condoléances," murmura-t-il. "Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas vu combien il te manque."

Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. _Respirer. Vider son esprit_. "Je vous présente mes excuses pour ma distraction," dit-il, se réfugiant dans la formalité pour couvrir ses émotions. "Je suppose que vous avez une raison d'aborder le sujet ?"

"… En fait, oui," dit Lupin, l'air un peu déconcerté. "Je pense que tu possèdes déjà les compétences pratiques dont tu aurais besoin pour un ASPIC en Potions. Pas la pratique avec des recettes précises ou les connaissances théoriques, mais il y a peu de risque que tu provoques un accident grave. Si tu avais un laboratoire à ta disposition, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais t'entraîner seul ?"

"Je ne pourrais pas juger si la potion était ratée, ou comprendre mes erreurs," signala Drago, mais l'idée était attrayante.

Sirius haussa les épaules, l'air moins mal à l'aise maintenant que le passage émotions était derrière eux. "Demande au professeur Jacobi si tu peux lui envoyer des éprouvettes pour évaluation. C'est quelque chose qu'elle fait déjà, non ?"

Drago réfléchit un bon moment. "... Je vais demander au professeur Smethwyck si votre suggestion est possible," dit-il. "Où pourrais-je travailler ?" Il s'efforça de ne pas penser au laboratoire totalement équipé de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Sirius désigna l'escalier d'un geste de la main. "Au dernier étage il y a un labo, nous l'avons reconverti pendant la guerre," dit-il. "Tu peux venir t'en servir quand tu veux, tant que tu nettoies après toi. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour les ingrédients ?"

"Je pense que ça va aller," répondit Drago en pensant au placard à ingrédients d'Oncle Severus. "Merci, monsieur, Cousin. Je vais écrire au professeur Smethwyck et selon sa réponse, nous pourrons développer un emploi du temps." Il se leva et s'inclina.

Sirius essaya de cacher son sourire. "Je t'en prie, Drago," dit-il. "Tu es le bienvenu ici tant que tu veux."


	10. Conseil

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Conseil**

 _Au professeur Tirésias Smethwyck, Drago Malefoy envoie salutations et bons vœux_

 _Lord Black, mon cousin, et son partenaire Remus Lupin se sont aventurés à superviser mes exercices en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges. M. Lupin a également proposé de m'enseigner le cours de Défense, et étant donné qu'il s'est montré un professeur compétent, je compte accepter son offre. Je vous prie d'informer le professeur Martel que je le remercie de sa prévenance, mais que je n'alourdirai pas son emploi du temps bien rempli avec mes études. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de tuteur ou de superviseur pour les aspects pratiques des Runes, mais je pense que cela ne sera qu'une petite difficulté. Cependant, je suis incertain en ce qui concerne les Potions. Je pense être capable d'éviter tout accident grave ; cependant, je ne possède pas les connaissances nécessaires pour juger de la réussite de mes potions et diagnostiquer mes échecs. Toute suggestion de votre part ou de celle de vos collègues serait la bienvenue._

 _De votre opinion, serait-il approprié de ma part de faire une petite donation à l'école en remerciement pour la générosité de ses professeurs ?_

 _Ci-joint mon travail écrit_

 _Drago Malefoy_

* * *

 _Le professeur Tirésias Smethwyck envoie à Drago Malefoy ses salutations et bons vœux_

 _Voilà des projets intelligents, et je comprends vos inquiétudes pour les Potions. J'ai discuté avec le professeur Jacobi, et elle m'a dit être prête à essayer une période probatoire, pendant laquelle vous fabriquerez les potions en parallèle avec la classe et lui enverrez des échantillons de vos résultats. Elle les notera comme elle note ses septième année, et fera les recommandations qu'elle peut. Si votre moyenne en Potions est inférieure à E aux vacances de Noël, elle vous recommande d'engager un tuteur._

 _Je ne pense pas que cela serait offensant, et cela montrerait votre appréciation. Cependant, puis-je recommander également un cadeau plus personnel à vos professeurs ? Rien de plus onéreux qu'un cadeau d'invité ; du thé raffiné, de l'alcool ou des friandises seraient adaptés._

 _Avez-vous fait des progrès avec votre manuscrit ?_

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _Au professeur Tirésias Smethwyck, Drago Malefoy envoie ses remerciements, salutations et bons vœux_

 _J'ai envoyé des lettres à plusieurs éditeurs, et j'attends leurs réponses. Tout ce processus est assez fatiguant nerveusement._

 _Je crains de poser une question impertinente, mais combien passez-vous de temps à surveiller et à interagir avec les élèves Serpentard en tant que Directeur de maison ?_

 _Drago Malefoy_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Tirésias Smethwyck envoie salutations et bons vœux_

 _Je me présente au début de l'année, je suis disponible dans mes quartiers à heures régulières, et je reste à l'affût de tout signe inquiétant en gardant un œil sur les notes et les retenues. Si je pense qu'un élève est en difficulté, je prends le temps de le voir et d'en discuter._

 _Votre nervosité est compréhensible. Avez-vous fait des progrès en métamorphose pratique ?_

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _Au professeur Tirésias Smethwyck_

 _Je fais de bons progrès dans les sorts de première année – je n'en ai pas utilisé la plupart depuis. Pourquoi apprenons-nous à transformer des souris en tabatières ? À part dans ce cours, je ne pense pas en avoir jamais vu une, et je n'ai jamais eu facilement accès à des souris. Je comprends que c'est un exercice de base, mais je me demande si les exercices de base ne pourraient pas avoir une application plus pratique._

 _En ce qui concerne mon travail actuel : la masse de l'objet a évidemment son importance dans la quantité de pouvoir nécessaire, mais cela peut-il être altéré par un sortilège de Ratatinage ou d'Agrandissement ? Y a-t-il un point à partir duquel les sorts pour rétrécir le sujet et agrandir la cible vaillent le coup ? Y a-t-il un point à partir duquel un sujet de petite taille soit assez facile à métamorphoser afin que la différence de taille entre sujet et cible puisse être facilement prise en charge ?_

 _Serait-il possible de vous parler, comme le ferait un élève Serpentard ? Confidentiellement ?_

 _Drago Malefoy_

* * *

 _Le professeur Tirésias Smethwyck envoie à Drago Malefoy ses salutations et bons vœux_

 _Vous pouvez m'écrire en confidentialité à tout moment. Si vous préférez me parler personnellement, je peux arranger une rencontre pendant un week-end._

 _Il est possible de métamorphoser un sujet enchanté, mais selon la nature du sort, cela peut provoquer une augmentation de 'méchanceté'. Les sorts d'Agrandissement et de Ratatinage, qui provoquent une transformation physique permanente, ne sont pas dans ce cas, mais un sort de Lévitation, par exemple, pourrait l'être. La distinction essentielle est de voir si vous considérez le sujet comme 'ensorcelé'._

 _Un sorcier compétent en métamorphose ne devrait pas avoir besoin de charmes pour faciliter le sort, mais si vous vous trouvez face à un sujet dont la métamorphose est au-delà de vos capacités, un sort de Ratatinage peut diminuer le risque d'échec de la métamorphose. C'est un 'raccourci' qui manque d'élégance et de simplicité, et vous devriez l'éviter pendant votre entraînement._

 _Observez la formule standard : t = ((w x c)/(v x a)) x Z_

 _Si la masse du sujet (a) diminue sans diminution correspondante de la taille de la cible, alors Z (la ressemblance) est diminuée. Étant donné que Z est un facteur plus grand dans la formule que a, à moins qu'il existe un facteur compensateur additionnel (comme une ressemblance particulièrement forte en aspects autre que la taille) une différence de taille est généralement_ plus _importante que la taille du sujet. Il existe une légère exception à cette règle dans la métamorphose d'un sujet inanimé, car v = 1 si le sujet est non animé (et non ensorcelé). En ce cas, la formule devient de fait t = ((w x c)/a) x Z, a et Z étant alors d'importance égale. Je vous suggère de faire des expériences avec des aiguilles et des allumettes, en travaillant avec des sujets et des cibles de différentes tailles._

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy_

 _Je n'ai rien reçu d'autre que vos travaux depuis maintenant une semaine et demi, et je suis assez inquiet. Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _À Sirius Black, Lord de la maison Black, Tirésias Smethwyck, Directeur de la maison Serpentard, Professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard, envoie salutations et bons vœux_

 _Attendu que j'ai coordonné la poursuite des études de l'Héritier Malefoy avec l'aide du personnel de Poudlard, et agis donc comme son Directeur de maison,_

 _Et attendu que j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter de son bien-être,_

 _Je voudrais arranger une réunion avec lui pour discuter de la chose, comme il serait s'il résidait à Poudlard. Si vous pouvez me faire la faveur d'accueillir une rencontre privée ce week-end, vous aurez ma gratitude._

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_


	11. Partager des souvenirs

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Partager des souvenirs**

Drago était dans son laboratoire de potions Square Grimmaurd, mesurant soigneusement du sang de salamandre pour le mettre dans son chaudron, quand il fut surpris par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. "Deux minutes !" cria-t-il. Ce stade était trop délicat pour être interrompu, mais une fois que les ingrédients auraient été incorporés, il serait en mesure de faire une pause. D'un geste régulier, il remua la potion d'exactement quatre tours et demi dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avec une louche d'argent, compta jusqu'à cinquante-trois et retira le chaudron du feu. Il vérifia à nouveau les instructions, révisant mentalement les étapes qu'il avait suivies, lança un sort de Préservation sur le tout, et s'écarta de la table. "C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer !"

Il s'attendait à Sirius, ou peut-être Remus. _Éventuellement_ un membre de la famille Tonks. Il ne s'attendait _pas_ au professeur Smethwyck.

Smethwyck regarda autour de lui avec curiosité, se détendant légèrement en observant l'endroit. Il (elle aujourd'hui, en fait, d'après les apparences) prit un siège alors que Drago essayait encore de comprendre ce qui diable se passait, lui sourit et dit "Vous ne pouviez même pas envoyer une _courte_ note ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter."

Drago rougit, pensant aux parchemins roulés en boule qui recouvraient son bureau. "Je suis désolé, Professeur," répondit-il, mal à l'aise. "J'aurais dû, mais j'ai été distrait par, eh bien, la lettre que j' _essayais_ d'écrire."

Tirésias le regarda longuement et hocha la tête. "Eh bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de passer par un parchemin maintenant," dit-elle. "Souhaitez-vous me parler ?"

Drago ferma les yeux un instant et avala sa salive. "Confidentiellement ?" s'assura-t-il. "En tant que ma Directrice de maison ?"

Tirésias sortit sa baguette et lança des sorts de protection contre les oreilles indiscrètes. "Confidentiellement, en tant que votre Directrice de maison," confirma-t-elle. "Je vous donne ma parole que je ne divulguerai pas cette information, et que je ne l'utiliserai pas pour mon avantage personnel."

"… Severus Rogue était mon parrain," dit Drago à voix basse. "Ça a été assez… difficile."

"Ah." Tirésias regarda la pièce avec un intérêt nouveau. "Je devine qu'il est l'auteur de votre manuscrit ?"

Drago hocha la tête. "Il m'a sauvé la vie," murmura-t-il. "Je sais que tout le monde le déteste, et je peux même comprendre pourquoi, ils n'ont pas vraiment _tort_ , mais…"

"Mais il était votre famille, et il était bon pour vous," finit doucement Tirésias. "Parlez-moi de lui. Pas du professeur Rogue, ou de Severus Rogue le Mangemort. Parlez-moi de votre parrain."

Drago prit une respiration tremblante et hocha la tête, essayant de garder son calme. "… Mon anniversaire est en juin," révéla-t-il. "Quelques semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire, donc Oncle Severus était toujours à Poudlard. Aussi loin que je me rappelle, il m'envoyait quelque chose pour ma fête d'anniversaire officielle - il y avait toujours quelque chose d'assez solennel, avec des amis de la famille - mais il venait nous rendre visite le lendemain de la fin de l'année, et il passait la journée entière avec moi." Il renifla, retenant ses larmes. "Merlin, quand j'avais sept ans, je… Il ne se plaignait jamais de ce que je voulais faire, jamais. Des choses que mon père n'aurait jamais accepté… il disait toujours que c'était ma journée. Il était très sérieux, pas très doué dans les jeux d'enfants, mais il me laissait lui donner des ordres, il transformait des galets en dragons pour moi, et il m'écoutait toujours, même quand j'étais stupide…"

"Vous aimiez les dragons, à l'époque ?" l'encouragea Tirésias.

Drago eut un petit rire. "Oh, j'étais obsédé par les dragons. Dès que j'ai su ce que mon nom signifiait. Je crois que j'avais dix ans quand j'ai arrêté de rêver à en avoir un jour un que je pourrais monter. Oncle Severus était le seul à ne pas me dire que c'était impossible quand je me mettais à en parler."

Tirésias sourit. "Que disait-il à la place ?"

"Il m'a dit 'Je compte sur toi pour prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires à ta sécurité lors de tes tentatives. Les découvertes de beaucoup de grands inventeurs ont été perdues à cause de premiers essais malheureux'." Drago secoua la tête avec affection. "Enfin, quelque chose comme ça. Et après il m'a raconté comment il s'était brûlé les sourcils une fois à cause d'une potion ratée."

Réfrénant un sourire, Tirésias commenta "Il est assez difficile d'imaginer Severus Rogue sans sourcils."

"Oui, hein ?" acquiesça Drago en souriant. "Une décharge de magie accidentelle de ma part l'a rendu blond une fois, ça valait le coup d'œil."

Tirésias se mit à rire. "Comment l'a-t-il pris ?"

"Mieux que mon père," répondit simplement Drago. "Il a juste dit que c'était facilement réparable et a continué à manger. Il était… le voir comme professeur était si étrange au début – pas parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait enseigner ! Il me donnait quelques leçons pendant l'été. Mais quand il m'enseignait, il était toujours patient. Et en classe…"

"Le professeur Rogue avait la réputation d'être brusque, sévère et extrêmement partial," confirma Tirésias, se reposant sur le dossier de sa chaise. "Un assistant lui a été attribué quand cette partialité est devenue de la persécution. Assez différent du parrain avec lequel vous avez grandi."

Drago hocha la tête. "Je me disais, peut-être…" Il prit une grande respiration. "Professeur, est-ce que le Doloris peut provoquer des dégâts cumulatifs ? Même si la… cible n'y était soumise que pendant peu de temps à chaque fois ?"

Tirésias fronça les sourcils, pensive. "Je ne pense pas en avoir entendu parler, mais les opportunités d'étudier cela sont très rares. Vous pensez que votre parrain aurait pu… souffrir de séquelles ? Comme les Londubat ?"

"Pas comme les Londubat," dit aussitôt Drago. L'esprit d'Oncle Severus avait toujours été parfaitement clair, sous son contrôle absolu. "J'ai pensé… Il semblait plus… maussade en hiver. Et quand nous étions tous les deux… Au Manoir il prenait des potions contre la douleur alors même que je ne voyais aucune blessure. Pas tout le temps, je ne pense pas qu'il avait une dépendance ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais je pense…" Il se lécha les lèvres. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il régnait sur… Il régnait à travers la peur. Ses punitions étaient… très sévères." Drago avala sa salive, prit une grande respiration et la relâcha, repoussant les souvenirs. "Je pense que…"

Quand il se tut au lieu de continuer, Tirésias prit la suite. "Vous pensez que la torture répétée infligée par Voldemort a provoqué chez votre parrain une forme de douleurs chroniques," dit-elle doucement.

Drago hocha la tête, silencieux. La première fois qu'il avait vu Severus prendre une potion contre la douleur au Manoir, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Mais après la troisième fois, il avait commencé à se poser des questions, même s'il n'avait jamais rien demandé.

"Pensez-vous que vous devez être examiné à la recherche de troubles résiduels ?" demanda délicatement Tirésias.

Drago se tendit, avala et secoua la tête. "Oncle Severus a demandé à ce que je l'assiste, alors…"

"Vous étiez protégé," conclut Tirésias.

"Pas entièrement," murmura Drago. Bellatrix, en particulier, avait des penchants sadiques. "Mais suffisamment. Et il y avait une potion qu'Oncle Severus me faisait prendre si /j'étais/ pris pour cible. Ça soulageait les tremblements après."

"Il semble avoir fait de son mieux pour vous garder en sécurité," dit doucement Tirésias.

Drago ferma les yeux un instant. Il n'allait /pas/ pleurer. "Il m'a sauvé la vie," avoua-t-il. "Je devais – Je devais tuer Dumbledore. Et j'ai échoué, et je serais mort en raison de cet échec, mais il… Faire entrer tout le monde était assez pour le – pour Vous-Savez-Qui, maintenant que Dumbledore /était/ mort. Et Oncle Sev, il m'a dit que je devrais me rendre au Ministère."

Tirésias tendit la main et serra gentiment celle de Drago. "Je vous présente mes condoléances," dit-elle doucement.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je ne suis pas une apologiste de Rogue, mais même les mauvaises personnes peuvent avoir des bons côtés.


	12. Une nouvelle alliée

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Une nouvelle alliée**

Et puis il y eut le jour où il descendit du labo et trouva _Granger_ dans la cuisine. "Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ?" lâcha-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici?" aboya-t-elle en retour. Son allure était… différente que dans ses souvenirs. Des robes bleues, ouvertes sur un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en natte serrée et elle avait remplacé sa besace d'écolière par une serviette de cuir qu'il reconnut comme venant de la gamme affaires de Range & Emballe. Son expression, cependant, n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi intimidante.

"Tu réalises que Lord Black est mon cousin ?" dit Drago. À ce point elle avait _sûrement_ appris au moins les lignées des vieilles familles. "J'ai un laboratoire de potions ici."

"Un laboratoire de potions !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Pour quoi faire, bon sang ?"

"Pour mes ASPICs," dit Drago d'un ton pincé. "Contrairement à _toi_ , je n'ai pas été autorisé à les préparer de façon habituelle."

"Parce que tu as aidé une troupe de Mangemorts à entrer à Poudlard !" cria Granger, s'avançant vers lui.

Reculant d'un pas, Drago réfléchit. S'il attaquait, il serait accusé, sanctionné. Si _elle_ attaquait, et qu'il se défendait, il serait probablement traité comme s'il avait lui-même attaqué. S'il fuyait… non, il ne pourrait accepter de fuir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et Lady Augusta Londubat fit irruption dans la pièce.

" _Qu'est-ce_ que c'est que tout ce vacarme ?" demanda-t-elle. "Je pouvais vous entendre depuis le salon !"

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Drago se tourna et s'inclina profondément. Historiquement, les Londubat étaient opposés aux Malefoy, mais Lady Londubat avait, disait-on, des liens assez proches avec le professeur McGonagall et Tante Andromeda, qui s'étaient toutes deux montrées bonnes avec lui. Au moins, il était peu probable qu'elle laisse Granger l'attaquer. "Mes excuses, Lady Londubat," dit-il aussi délicatement que possible. "J'ai été surpris de voir Madame Granger ici, et je crains d'avoir répondu impoliment."

" _Madame !_ " protesta Granger. "Qu'est-ce – "

Dame Londubat la fit taire d'un regard, et dit à Drago "J'accepte vos excuses, Héritier Malefoy. Si vous ne saviez pas que Mademoiselle Granger et moi allions être présentes, je peux comprendre votre réaction… courroucée."

Drago dissimula une grimace. La pondération était quelque chose qu'il aurait dû pleinement maîtriser, en tant qu'Héritier noble adulte. "Merci, madame."

"Vous avez _mes_ excuses pour le comportement de Mademoiselle Granger," continua Lady Londubat, et Granger se gonfla d'indignation.

Drago secoua la tête. "Merci, madame, et j'accepte bien sûr vos excuses," dit-il, "mais je n'ai pas interprété les mots de Madame Granger comme représentation des vôtres. Le sujet est personnel, et ne concerne pas les relations entre ma maison et la vôtre, à moins que les mots deviennent des sorts." Voilà. Tant que Lady Londubat acceptait ses termes, il disposait d'une défense contre Granger, et d'un recours en justice si elle l'attaquait.

Lady Londubat eut un petit bruit pensif, les observant tous les deux. "Alors je vous laisse tous deux à votre discussion _posée_ ," dit-elle fermement avant de sortir.

"Mada- !" Granger s'arrêta et continua dans un feulement. " _Madame_? J'ai _dix-huit ans_ !"

Drago roula des yeux. "Ce n'est pas un commentaire sur ton _âge_ , Granger," dit-il d'un ton méprisant. "J'étais juste poli."

"Poli ?" railla-t-elle. "Personne ne m'appelle _madame_."

"Personne ?" demanda Drago, arquant les sourcils. "Même pas, oh, Flint ? Burke ? Greengrass ?"

Granger le regarda d'un air suspicieux. "Non… ils m'appellent tous Mademoiselle Granger."

Drago secoua la tête. "Mademoiselle ? Ce sont des traditionalistes, il _devraient_ t'appeler 'madame'." Devant son manque de compréhension évident, il roula à nouveau des yeux. "Par Morgane, tu n'as jamais lu un livre d'étiquette ? 'Madame' est le titre de courtoisie pour les femmes non-nobles d'importance, _ce que tu es_."

"Bien sûr que j'ai lu des livres d'étiquette," répondit Granger, vexée. "Et je suis juste secrétaire !"

"Secrétaire de la _Présidente sorcière_ ," souligna Drago. "Par la barbe de Merlin, tu dois bien être consciente d'à quel point la société sorcière fonctionne par les connexions et les influences ? Tu n'es pas une employée du Ministère, Granger. Tu es la gardienne de tout accès à Lady Londubat, ce qui fait de toi une des sorcières les plus influentes de Grande-Bretagne en dehors de la noblesse."

Granger plissa les yeux. "Peut-être est-ce comme ça que _tu_ vois les choses, mais je ne participerai pas à ce genre de corruption."

"Ce n'est pas de la _corruption_." Drago roula des yeux. "Demande à Dame Londubat, ou à Tante Andromeda, ou à Cousin Sirius si tu ne me crois pas. C'est de la politique. Si tu voulais un métier où toutes les règles sont écrites, il fallait aller travailler pour le Ministère. Mais le Magenmagot est un système politique, et si tu veux y jouer un rôle actif, tu dois exiger le respect. Ça veut dire 'madame' de la part des traditionalistes, de la politesse par tout le monde, et par Morgane va chez un tailleur."

"… es-tu en train de me donner des _conseils ?_ " demanda prudemment Granger.

Drago cligna des yeux. "Je suppose que oui."

Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment, dans un silence inconfortable.

"Pour quels ASPICs étudies-tu ?" demanda soudain Granger.

"… Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Défense, Potions et Runes," répondit lentement Drago. "Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai eu un O dans tous," dit Granger. Drago n'était pas particulièrement surpris. "Je peux t'aider, si tu m'aides avec… l'étiquette, et les choses de ce genre."

Drago arqua les sourcils. "Cousin Sirius et M. Lupin sont mes tuteurs, et je suis des cours par correspondance avec les professeurs Smethwyck, Flitwick et Babbling. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de _ton_ aide ?"

"Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours tous mes cours ?" fit remarquer Granger. "Et Sirius et Remus sont doués pour la pratique, mais pas les meilleurs en potions et en runes. Même le professeur _Rogue_ a dit que j'étais douée en potions."

Drago se pétrifia. "J'apprécierais," dit-il doucement, "si tu voulais bien éviter de parler du professeur Rogue en ma présence. Je pense que nous risquons d'être en désaccord à son sujet, et je préférerais éviter de déclencher un combat."

Granger plissa des yeux. "Si tu ne parles pas de Harry, c'est d'accord."

"Ça me va," accepta Drago, tendant la main.

Prudemment, Granger la prit et la serra. "Appelle-moi Hermione," dit-elle. "'Granger' semble assez froid."

"Première leçon," dit Drago. "La permission d'utiliser les prénoms doit toujours être donnée explicitement, et ne doit jamais être présupposée. Les noms de famille ne sont pas 'froids', ils sont polis et officiels, et la forme appropriée à moins d'être amie avec ton interlocuteur."

"… appelle-moi quand même Hermione," décida Granger. "Mais je prends note."


	13. Moldus

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Moldus**

 _Drago Malefoy, Héritier de la maison Malefoy, envoie salutations et bons vœux à Madame Hermione Granger._

 _Étant donné que pendant les vacances de Noël je me rendrai à Poudlard pour que mes professeurs évaluent mes progrès, et comme je souhaite faire le meilleur usage du peu de temps qu'ils peuvent me consacrer, je tiens à m'assurer que j'ai progressé dans mon travail pratique autant que je puisse le faire indépendamment, avant cette date._

 _En conséquence, je joins une courte liste de potions que je ne maîtrise pas tout à fait, et je sollicite tes commentaires pour leur préparation. Je te prie de noter que mes connaissances théoriques sont à un niveau O, et que je n'ai_ pas _besoin de ton aide à ce sujet._

 _Drago Malefoy_

* * *

 _Cher Drago Malefoy_

 _J'apporterai mes cours au cas où. Est-ce que mardi soir te convient ?_

 _Hermione Granger_

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy, Héritier de la maison Malefoy, envoie à Madame Hermione Granger ses salutations_

 _Je comprends qu'il devient très à la mode d'adresser ses lettres de façon moldue, mais j'insiste sur le fait que je ne suis pas ton '_ cher' _. Merci de ne pas employer ces formules d'une intimité superflue par le futur._

 _Je te rencontrerai mardi à 20h Square Grimmaurd._

 _Drago Malefoy_

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy,_

 _Parmi les gens_ modernes _, 'cher' est considéré comme une formule de début de lettre_ formelle, _pas d'une 'intimité superflue'._

 _À mardi_

 _Hermione Granger_

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy, Héritier de la maison Malefoy, envoie à Madame Hermione Granger ses salutations_

 _Je te présente mes excuses pour ma colère d'hier. J'ai apporté à tes suggestions la considération appropriée, et je concède que tu n'avais pas tort dans ton interprétation de la recette. Élever la voix n'était pas une attitude de gentleman, t'insulter encore plus, et je le regrette._

 _Cependant, pour des raisons de justice, je dois souligner que ton comportement était extrêmement impoli et provocateur. Je ne suis pas idiot, Granger, et mes notes en Potions n'ont jamais été une conséquence de partialité professorale, mais de mes connaissances et talents volontairement cultivés. Qui plus est, contrairement à toi, j'ai bénéficié d'un enseignement pratique et théorique des potions plusieurs années avant mon entrée à Poudlard. J'ai conscience qu'aucun de tes amis proches n'a fait montre de grandes compétences dans cette matière, et que tu es par conséquent habituée à enseigner à un niveau inférieur. Mais je ne suis pas à leur niveau, et j'apprécierais que tu ne me prennes pas pour Weasley à l'avenir._

 _Drago Malefoy_

* * *

 _Cher_ _Drago Malefoy_

 _Je tiens à te rappeler que Ron est mon petit-ami, et que tu ne vas pas gagner grand-chose en l'insultant._

 _Si tu ne veux pas de mon avis, ne le demande pas._

 _Hermione Granger_

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy, Héritier de la maison Malefoy, envoie à H. Granger ses salutations_

 _Premièrement, j'ai fait l'assertion qu'aucun de tes amis proches, y compris Weasley, n'étaient des élèves brillants en Potions. C'est de toute évidence une donnée factuelle, et donc pas une insulte._

 _Deuxièmement, si tu comptes continuer à présenter ton 'avis' sur le même ton condescendant lors de nos prochaines rencontres, alors je n'en veux_ pas.

 _Troisièmement, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler 'cher'._

 _Quatrièmement, je te rappelle que cet arrangement a été conçu pour nous être mutuellement bénéficiaire. Je t'ai proposé de t'enseigner les rudiments d'une conduite polie en échange de ton assistance ; cependant tu as jusque ici ignoré toutes mes recommandations. Il est inutile que je t'enseigne si tu ne souhaites pas apprendre._

 _Drago Malefoy_

* * *

 _Malefoy,_

 _Si tu tiens à être à ce point malpoli, arrogant et raciste, il y a peu de chances pour que tu m'enseignes quoi que ce soit d'utile du point de vue de l'étiquette._

 _Hermione Granger_

* * *

 _Héritier Malefoy à H. Granger_

 _Je suis Héritier de la maison Malefoy, fils unique de Lord Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, scion aîné de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Je peux faire remonter mon arbre généalogique sur plus de mille ans, et fais partie des individus les plus haut placés de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière. J'ai été entraîné depuis la naissance à me mouvoir dans les cercles de la plus haute société, en préparation à ma future situation de Lord._

Tu _es une née de Moldus chez qui une obsession pour les études et le favoritisme d'un professeur ont provoqué l'adoption extraordinairement habituelle dans le cercle privé d'une sorcière puissante, qui te garde inexplicablement à son emploi en dépit de ton ignorance flagrante._

 _Drago Malefoy_

* * *

Lors de la visite suivante de Drago Square Grimmaurd, Sirius l'entendit monter les escaliers et l'appela dans le salon. Drago ne savait pas trop comment interpréter l'expression de son visage, ce qui était en soi un signe inquiétant. Puis Sirius dit "J'ai eu une discussion intéressante avec Hermione il y a quelques jours," et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur," dit-il à la hâte, "mais elle est insupportable ! À cause de son interférence, j'ai failli faire exploser le laboratoire de potions, et si j'avais rangé ma baguette à part comme elle le voulait, c'est ce qui se _serait_ passé !"

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. "Ses manières peuvent être déplaisantes," concéda-t-il, "mais les tiennes aussi. Et d'après son témoignage, tu n'étais pas non plus un comble de politesse."

"Elle pense tout savoir, mais elle ne connaît _rien_ d'important !" s'exclama Drago.

Sirius eut un petit bruit pensif. "Eh bien, j'en ai discuté avec Remus, et il a suggéré que nous fassions une petite excursion. Combien de temps as-tu passé dans le Londres moldu ?"

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds. "Je n'y suis jamais allé," avoua-t-il, nerveux. "Quand nous avons besoin d'aller à Londres, nous passons par les cheminées. Que… qu'allons-nous faire ?"

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air ferme. "Nous allons nous rendre au Musée Impérial de la Guerre, de façon moldue, et tu n'insulteras rien ni personne que nous croiserons, ni te plaindre, tu vas observer ce que les moldus ont fait pendant ces cent dernières années, et tu vas réfléchir à ce que Hermione et les autres nés de Moldus ont été instruits à considérer comme important. Compris ?"

Il ne pouvait – il ne serait pas _capable_ de faire cela. "Je n'ai pas de vêtements moldus," dit-il plutôt que formuler ses autres objections à voix haute.

"Moi oui," dit Sirius. "Je t'en prêterai. Les vêtements de détente moldus ne sont pas sur mesure, personne ne remarquera rien."

* * *

Les vêtements étaient horribles. Le pantalon était rêche, la chemise trop grande, la veste (du même tissu que le pantalon) atteignait à peine ses hanches, et l'ensemble le faisait se sentir inconfortablement exposé. Les seules choses normales que Sirius l'avait laissé garder était sa baguette, cachée dans la manche de sa veste, et quelques Gallions au cas où ils seraient séparés et qu'il devait prendre le Magicobus pour rejoindre une zone sorcière.

"Tu parles français, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Sirius alors qu'ils descendaient la rue.

Drago roula des yeux. " _Bien sûr que oui_ ," répondit-il dans la langue. " _Pourquoi ?_ "

" _Parce que ta confusion sera moins évidente si les gens pensent que tu es étranger,_ " répondit Sirius. " _Et comme ça tu pourras me poser des questions à propos des choses que les moldus connaissent._ "

L'instant suivant, leur conversation se retrouva noyée sous un bruit assourdissant quand ils tournèrent dans une rue qui – eh bien, le nom de rue ne convenait pas. La route comportait deux files de circulation chaque sens, des véhicules moldus bruyants sans source évidente de propulsion, mais dotés d'une vitesse remarquable quand leur _masse_ les laissait circuler librement.

Sirius lui jeta un regard et sourit. " _Tu penses que c'est horrible, attends de voir le métro_."

* * *

Le 'métro' _était_ pire. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent à l'air libre, Drago haletait, le cœur battant la chamade, les poings serrés pour se retenir d'attraper sa baguette et faire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ , pour échapper à cet endroit exigu, étouffant et trop rempli.

"Oh, hé," dit Sirius, semblant réaliser que c'était plus qu'un choc des cultures. " _Il y a un parc au coin de la rue, de l'herbe et des arbres, tu peux aller jusque-là ? Tout va bien, je te promets que tu es en sécurité._ "

Rouge de honte, Drago hocha la tête, laissant Sirius le mener. Il devrait être plus capable de se contrôler. Mieux capable. Mais le bruit là-dessous avait été un assaut à ses sens, et chaque inconnu dans ces troupeaux affairés était une menace potentielle. Il ne pouvait pas surveiller tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, ne pouvait pas analyser la situation assez vite, ne pouvait s'abriter nulle part…

" _Nous y sommes,_ " dit Sirius, guidant Drago vers un vieux chêne. " _Viens, assieds-toi. Même terre, même herbe, même arbres. De quoi as-tu besoin ?_ "

" _… Sortilège Repousse-Moldus,_ " supplia Drago, les dents serrées. " _S'il vous plaît, Cousin. Juste autour de nous._ " S'il savait que seuls des sorciers pouvaient les approcher, peut-être qu'il serait capable d'arrêter de se tenir aux aguets de tout ce qui se passait.

Sirius le regarda d'un air pensif, puis sortit discrètement sa baguette et lança un sort sur la zone entourant le tronc de l'arbre.

" _Merci,_ " souffla Drago, se sentant enfin assez en sécurité pour fermer les yeux. _Respire profondément_ , se remémora-t-il. _Vide ton esprit. Vide…_

Il fallut bien dix minutes avant que Drago accepte que Sirius enlève le sort. " _Je suis désolé_ ," dit-il doucement. " _Nous pouvons continuer._ "

" _Non, c'est moi qui te demande pardon,_ " répondit Sirius, le regardant dans les yeux. " _Lunard m'a dit que ça serait difficile pour toi, mais je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point ça serait douloureux. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire - et il y avait d'autres moyens de venir ici que de prendre le métro. J'aurai dû davantage t'expliquer à quoi ça allait ressembler et m'assurer que ça ne te ferait pas peur._ "

" _Je n'ai_ pas _peur,_ " protesta aussitôt Drago. " _J'étais… stressé._ " Il eut conscience en le disant que c'était un mensonge pathétique, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de mieux pour l'instant.

Sirius haussa les sourcils puis hocha la tête. " _Si tu le dis,_ " dit-il. " _Mais nous rentrerons en transplanant, pour éviter un quelconque… stress. Et je dois te prévenir. Le musée est à propos de très, très grandes guerres._ "

" _Je m'en étais douté_ ," dit Drago d'un ton sarcastique. " _Étant donné qu'il s'appelle Musée Impérial de la Guerre._ "

Sirius secoua la tête. " _Plus grand que tout ce que tu as pu imaginer,_ " dit-il. " _Plusieurs pays en guerre dans chaque camp. Des centaines de millions de soldats. Des dizaines de millions de morts._ "

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds, sidéré. " _Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux,_ " murmura-t-il. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait même un million de sorciers au monde. L' _échelle_ de ce que Sirius décrivait…

Sirius retint un sourire (Drago ne réalisa que plus tard que c'était à cause du jeu de mots). " _Viens donc voir,_ " dit-il.


	14. Condamnation

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Condamnation**

"Veuillez vous lever, la session peut commencer."

Drago se leva, essayant de cacher sa nervosité. Ses mains étaient moites, et il les essuya discrètement sur ses robes. Écoutant à peine, il se rassit quand tout le monde le fit et ne retrouva sa concentration que quand Dame Londubat s'adressa à lui.

"Drago Malefoy. Voici un an, vous avez été déclaré coupable d'association à une organisation criminelle, et de coups et blessures volontaires. Les autres charges portées contre vous ne seront pas réexaminées aujourd'hui, car vous avez été décrété non coupable par insuffisance de preuves ou preuve de coercition." Le ton de sa voix était ferme, et ses mots clairement dirigés vers les membres du Magenmagot qui se sentiraient agressifs. "Vous avez été placé en probation pendant un an, durée pendant laquelle vous étiez tenu de rembourser à Katherine Bell les coûts de traitement de ses blessures ; d'assister la directrice McGonagall avec les réparations de l'école de Poudlard ; de coopérer avec le Département de la justice magique dans leurs enquêtes suite à la guerre ; et de vous abstenir de contact volontaire avec tout Mangemort ou Rafleur connu, ou toute personne liée à l'organisation de Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, nous allons entendre des témoignages au sujet de votre respect des termes de cette probation, et nous déciderons de votre peine en conséquence."

Drago hocha la tête.

"J'appelle donc le premier témoin : Minerva McGonagall."

* * *

 _"Je dois vous féliciter," avait dit McGonagall lors de leur dernière rencontre, "pour votre persistance dans la poursuite de votre but. J'espère vous voir obtenir d'excellents résultats."_

 _Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'elle le menait vers les cachots. Il devait commencer par son épreuve pratique de Potions. "Merci, Professeur," répondit-il. "J'ai fait de mon mieux."_

 _"D'après Tirésias, vous avez fait un excellent travail," dit-elle d'un ton ferme. "Vous êtes son élève préféré."_

 _Drago ordonna à ses joues de ne pas rougir – c'était une malédiction de sa peau claire que même s'il pouvait contrôler au mieux son expression, il ne pouvait totalement cacher ses émotions. "Il est bien bon au professeur Smethwyck de dire cela," fit-il calmement. "Cependant je pense bénéficier d'un avantage par rapport aux autres – contrairement à la plupart de ses étudiants, je ne dépends pas de lui du point de vue disciplinaire."_

 _McGonagall esquissa un sourire. "Peut-être," concéda-t-elle. "Cependant, il est fier de vous. Et je le suis aussi."_

 _Maintenant Drago rougissait pour de bon, et plutôt que de risquer l'embarras en balbutiant, il se tut et se concentra sur la maîtrise de ses émotions. Gentiment, McGonagall n'en dit rien, pas même quand le froid des cachots le força à retenir ses larmes._ Respire profondément _, se remémora-t-il._ Vide ton esprit. _Il devait se concentrer sur son examen. Il n'avait pas de temps pour le deuil._

"… M. Malefoy a exécuté les tâches qui lui ont été assignées avec talent, sérieux et diligence, et ses conseils ont été extrêmement profitables dans notre réagencement du château pour l'usage du personnel comme des élèves," disait McGonagall quand Drago refit surface. "En tant que directrice, c'est mon avis personnel que sa dette envers Poudlard a été réglée."

* * *

Lorsque Dawlish fut appelé à la barre pour parler de l'aide apportée par Drago au Département de la justice magique, Drago se surprit à laisser de nouveau sa pensée vagabonder, se rappelant ses adieux à Teddy le matin-même.

 _"Teddy. Je…"_

 _Teddy le regarda avec de grands yeux, marron pour l'instant._

 _Drago le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. "Teddy, je vais partir en voyage pour un moment," expliqua-t-il. "Je vais peut-être revenir aujourd'hui, ou ça peut prendre plus longtemps… peut-être beaucoup plus longtemps."_

 _Teddy donna une tape sur sa poitrine et attrapa maladroitement sa cravate. Il avait toujours été un enfant calme, même s'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi._

 _"Tu vas me manquer," admit Drago à voix basse. "J'espère… s'ils me_ font _partir longtemps, j'espère que tu te souviendras de moi quand je reviendrai."_

 _Teddy tourna son regard vers Mme Weasley, qui attendait pour le prendre pour la journée, et commença à se tortiller._

 _Avec un soupir, Drago le posa par terre, murmurant un au revoir, avant de tourner les talons._

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pendant l'année écoulée pour paraître 'réformé' devant le Magenmagot, pour remplir les conditions de sa probation. Tous les témoins pourraient l'attester. Cela serait sûrement assez ?

* * *

Granger, placée derrière Dame Londubat, légèrement sur le côté, au cas où elle aurait besoin de quelque chose, croisa son regard pendant la dernière prise de parole avant le délibéré et lui envoya un léger sourire d'encouragement. C'était bizarre de penser ainsi, mais ils étaient probablement amis maintenant.

 _"Désolée pour mon retard," haleta Granger en faisant irruption dans la bibliothèque Black, les cheveux en bataille. "J'ai_ dit _à tout le monde qu'il fallait qu'ils me donnent leurs cadeaux hier pour les envoyer à Ha-"_

 _Drago se leva, fermant la porte derrière elle sans un mot. "Assieds-toi et respire, Hermione," dit-il d'un ton calme, prenant le plateau du thé et ouvrant la théière pour faire chauffer l'eau. "Je ne vais pas te jeter un sort pour arriver en retard. Ou pour mentionner Potter."_

 _Elle souffla un coup, s'affalant dans un fauteuil et reprenant son souffle. "Non, c'est moi qui ai placé cette condition," fit-elle, laissant tomber sa serviette sur le sol. "Bref, en fait nous envoyons toujours son courrier et celui de Neville en lot, la poste internationale par cheminette est tellement chère, et ils m'ont_ tous _donné leurs cadeaux en retard, et avec tout le trafic postal qu'il y a en ce moment, si je ne les envoie pas aujourd'hui, Neville risque de ne pas recevoir le sien à temps."_

 _Drago leur versa à tous deux du thé et lui passa une tasse. Après un moment de réflexion, il répondit prudemment "J'espère que tu ne trouveras pas trop provocateur de ma part de dire que j'espère qu'ils vont bien tous les deux ?"_

 _Prenant la tasse, Granger lui offrit un sourire étonné. "Oui, en fait. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre que certaines choses qu'ils ont à faire sont barbantes, mais je pense qu'ils sont heureux tous les deux."_

 _"Comme quand tu te plaignais pendant les entraînements de révérence ?" demanda Drago, orientant la conversation vers un terrain plus familier._

 _Hermione arqua les sourcils. "Plutôt comme quand_ tu _t'es plaint quand je t'ai donné des exercices d'écriture le mois dernier parce que tes runes étaient trop irrégulières."_

Le bruit du marteau de la présidente ramena l'attention de Drago à l'instant présent, et il se crispa. "M. Malefoy," dit Dame Londubat d'un ton ferme, "avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant que je prenne ma décision ?"

Drago se leva, résistant à l'envie d'essuyer ses paumes moites sur ses robes. "Madame," dit-il poliment, "Je peux seulement dire que je regrette profondément mes actions pendant la guerre, et que je n'ai pas trouvé plus tôt l'occasion de me séparer de… V-Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Pendant cette dernière année, sous la tutelle de ma tante, j'ai eu la chance de nouer des liens de famille et d'amitié avec des personnes bien meilleures que celles dont j'étais auparavant entouré, et avec leur aide, de commencer à bâtir une vie dans laquelle je pourrai servir la communauté sorcière à laquelle j'ai nui." Il avala sa salive, prit une inspiration puis continua avec le discours qu'il avait préparé. "Je comprends que – qu'une période passée à Azkaban pourrait être considérée comme une… juste compensation pour mes actions, mais cela ne pourrait pas… ne pourrait pas augmenter mon remords." Conscient qu'il balbutiait, Drago fit une nouvelle pause. "Ma culpabilité a déjà été déterminée. Je vous supplie seulement, Dame Londubat, de me juger avec clémence, et de me permettre de continuer la réhabilitation que votre générosité voici un an m'a permis d'entamer." Il s'inclina et s'assit, luttant pour se contenir en attendant la sentence.

"Quand vous vous êtes présenté devant moi il y a un an," commença Dame Londubat, parcourant la salle du regard, "j'ai vu un jeune homme, presque assez jeune pour être appelé un enfant, qui avait été guidé par des personnes maléfiques pendant presque toute sa vie, et qui avait commis des actes malveillants sans grande chance de s'écarter de cette voie. Aujourd'hui, je vois ce même jeune homme, mais cette fois un jeune homme qui a saisi les chances qui lui ont été données et s'est efforcé de s'éloigner autant que possible des errances de son passé. Cependant…" Cette fois son regard se posa sur Drago. "Ces actes malveillants _ont_ été commis. Votre remords ne les efface pas. Par conséquent, je proclame la condamnation de Drago Malefoy à une peine de douze mois à Azkaban."

Drago se sentit devenir blanc comme un linge. Son sang rugissait dans ses oreilles, il se rappelait Bellatrix… les autres aussi, mais surtout Bellatrix… rongée de corps et d'esprit par les murs d'Azkaban ; sa panique à la proximité de Détraqueurs, sa rage contre sa propre peur…

"Drago !" fit Sirius, hurlant presque. " _Regarde-moi_."

Quand ou comment Sirius était arrivé jusqu'à lui, Drago ne savait pas. Il était à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Mais il rencontra le regard de Sirius, son souffle lui brûlant la gorge.

"Tu vas survivre à ça," lui dit Sirius d'une voix basse et ferme. "Tu rentreras à la maison, et tu seras sain d'esprit. Les gardes sont humains maintenant. Tu rentreras à la maison, Drago. Ta vie n'est pas terminée. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Tu rentreras."


	15. Été

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Été**

 _Drago,_

 _Désolé que ce soit Andy qui t'ait rendu visite et pas moi. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je vais y travailler._

 _Sirius_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, héritier de la maison Malefoy, heureux diplômé de la maison Serpentard, le professeur Tirésias Smethwyck, directeur de la maison Serpentard, envoie salutations et vœux de bonne santé._

 _J'ai été bien chagriné d'apprendre par la directrice combien de temps vous êtes condamné à rester là où vous êtes. Même après la réforme, je ne peux imaginer que l'atmosphère sur cette île soit rien moins que déprimante. N'hésitez pas à écrire quand vous le souhaitez._

 _Votre professeur et ami,_

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais qu'il y a eu de nombreux changements à Azkaban depuis la guerre, mais c'est toujours une prison, après tout. Sirius et Remus sont très mécontents de ne pas pouvoir te rendre visite pour le moment, donc s'il te plaît ne leur en veux pas. Ils seraient là s'ils le pouvaient. Je suppose que c'est un peu bizarre mais… je crois que nos disputes vont me manquer._

 _Écris-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit,_

 _Hermione Granger_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _J'ai réussi à aller jusqu'au bateau cette fois, mais je n'ai pas pu y entrer. Désolé._

 _Sirius_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Héritier de la maison Malefoy, Andromeda Tonks de la maison Black, fondée de pouvoir de la maison Malefoy, envoie ses salutations._

 _Nous avons parlé dimanche, mais j'aimerais te consulter sur quelques affaires officielles._

 _1\. Une loi doit être votée par le Magenmagot (texte complet ci-joint) à propos de modifications des régulations sur l'usage de la magie par un mineur envers les nés de Moldus ; quelle est ton opinion ?_

 _2\. Tonks m'a dit que le manoir Malefoy sera bientôt remis en ta possession par le Département de la justice magique. Veux-tu l'ignorer, le faire nettoyer, restaurer, rénover ou quelque chose d'autre ?_

 _3\. La maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur a été vendue, et le fruit de la vente a été versé au coffre Rogue. Si tu veux le placer, dis-le moi._

 _Andromeda Tonks_

* * *

 _Le professeur Tirésias Smethwyck, Maître en Métamorphose, directeur de la maison Serpentard, professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard, envoie ses félicitations à Drago Malefoy, Héritier de la maison Malefoy_

 _Vous résultats d'ASPICs sont arrivés, et vous vous en êtes extrêmement bien tiré !_

 _Runes Anciennes : E_

 _Sortilèges : O_

 _Défense contre les forces du Mal : O_

 _Potions : O_

 _Métamorphose : O_

 _Félicitations, M. Malefoy. Vous êtes à ma connaissance le premier élève à avoir étudié pour ses ASPICs à distance, et votre succès est remarquable. Je vous encourage à être fier de vous, comme je le suis moi-même._

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Héritier de la maison Malefoy, le professeur Felix Roth, Fils de la maison Roth, professeur d'Histoire à Poudlard, envoie ses salutations_

 _Lorsque l'on s'embarque dans une nouvelle aventure, il est toujours sage de rassembler des ressources, des connaissances et des compagnons pour vous assister. Je me vois m'embarquer dans une nouvelle et grande aventure, Héritier Malefoy, et comme je suis guidé par vos suggestions et celles de mon collègue le professeur Smethwyck, j'écris cette lettre pour demander votre assistance._

 _Subséquemment à vos explorations l'année dernière, la directrice McGonagall m'a donné liberté de développer des plans pour une galerie de portraits où le public pourrait apprendre à propos de l'Histoire sorcière. Si vous souhaitez entretenir une correspondance avec moi à ce sujet, je vous en serais très reconnaissant._

 _Professeur Felix Roth_

* * *

 _À Drago_

 _Presque que des O ! Félicitations !_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Salut, Drago !_

 _Félicitations pour tes ASPICs ! Tu aurais pu être Auror avec des notes comme ça ! (Je blague – je sais que tu en as déjà plus que marre des bureaux du Ministère). Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible il y a un an, mais tu nous manques à tous ici, surtout à Teddy. Il est blond depuis hier, et ça ne ressemble à personne que nous connaissons, figure-toi. En parlant de personnes que nous connaissons, tu devrais écrire à Papa. Ou au moins dire à Maman qu'il peut écrire ou te rendre visite. Il s'inquiète, tu sais comment il est._

 _Tonks_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Tirésias Smethwyck envoie ses salutations,_

 _Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit inapproprié de votre part de lui écrire. Ne le présentez pas comme un succès assuré, bien sûr, mais personnellement je serais très intéressée d'en profiter comme manuel, au moins pour les élèves d'ASPICs qui doivent étudier les variations de potions. Oui, il vous serait profitable que ce livre figure sur la liste d'ouvrages obligatoires, mais ce n'est pas un projet purement autocentré. D'ailleurs, il est très fréquent que des auteurs nous contactent. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais aborder le sujet de façon informelle ?_

 _Tirésias_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _Lunard me prend pour un idiot, mais j'ai passé tellement de temps sur cette rive que je pense pouvoir supporter le trajet maintenant. Je vais essayer de te voir ce week-end._

 _Sirius_

* * *

 _Cher Drago Malefoy,_

 _Sirius culpabilise horriblement d'avoir dû écourter sa visite hier. Si tu le peux, écris-lui pour le rassurer. Il s'inquiète constamment pour toi._

 _Remus Lupin_

* * *

 _Le professeur Rebecca Jacobi, Fille de Jacobi, Maître de Potions, professeur de Potions à Poudlard, envoie ses salutations à Drago Malefoy, Héritier de la maison Malefoy_

 _Merci pour votre lettre, M. Malefoy, et pour l'envoi de l'exemplaire de lecture avancée que j'ai reçu. Je suis d'accord avec Tirésias – cela serait un excellent livre pour les élèves d'ASPICs. Je vais le placer dans la liste des ouvrages pour les septième années, et en commander quelques-uns pour la bibliothèque ; après cela nous verrons._

 _Rebecca Jacobi_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Tirésias Smethwyck envoie ses salutations_

 _Je pense que votre parrain serait incroyablement fier de vous, Drago, et je ne peux imaginer d'héritage qui convienne davantage au souvenir que vous avez de lui. J'espère que dans votre future carrière vous continuerez à utiliser cet amour des potions qu'il a partagé avec vous, que cela soit à domicile, en enseignement ou dans tout autre contexte._

 _Tirésias_

* * *

 _Le professeur Felix Roth, Maître en Histoire, envoie à Drago Malefoy ses salutations_

 _D'après vos suggestions, j'ai entrepris de cataloguer une petite sélection de portraits du château. Même avec un très petit nombre d'informations, cela devient clairement une tâche d'une ampleur monumentale. Compte tenu de mon devoir envers les élèves, je ne peux pas continuer à assurer cette tâche dans les quelques semaines d'été qui restent, mais dois plutôt me consacrer à l'organisation de l'année. Je suis curieux d'entendre comment vous souhaitez qu'une telle galerie soit organisée. Voudriez-vous mettre en évidence certains portraits ou personnes d'importance ? Les rassembleriez-vous par origine, ou par période chronologique ? Comment le public se déplacerait-il dans cet espace ?_

 _Professeur Felix Roth_

* * *

 _Salutations à Drago Malefoy de la part d'Andromeda Tonks_

 _Les dernières paperasses à propos du livre ont été finalisées à Gringotts, et l'ouvrage sera en vente à partir d'août. Je pense que la bourse est une excellente idée, mais je souhaite prendre quelques renseignements avant de me lancer dans la rédaction des termes. Les conjureurs de sorts_ _que nous avons engagés en ont fini avec le Manoir, et ont isolé les différents objets Sombres. Veux-tu qu'ils soient laissés en l'état, remis à Gringotts ou neutralisés ? Je suis sûre que certains sont des objets précieux ; c'est toujours le cas dans les familles anciennes._

 _Andromeda Tonks_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _Je t'avais dit que j'y arriverais !_

 _Sirius_

 _(Je garderai un œil sur lui – Remus)_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy,_

 _Je suis allée au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, malgré la foule de la fin d'été, et qu'est-ce que j'ai vu en vente à Fleury et Bott ?_

 _Même si tu n'en as_ jamais parlé _, je suppose que le livre écrit par le professeur Rogue vient de toi – surtout compte tenu du fait que tu as écrit la préface. Je sais que j'ai promis de ne pas parler de lui, mais c'est vraiment un excellent livre._

 _Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

 _Hermione Granger_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Tirésias Smethwyck envoie ses salutations_

 _Une nouvelle fournée de jeunes Serpentard signifie que mon temps libre va diminuer de façon significative, donc je vous présente mes excuses à l'avance si mes lettres tardent. Il y a plus d'élèves que l'année dernière, tant en total qu'en proportion par rapport aux autres maisons, ce qui est encourageant, et il y a eu des acclamations pour eux lors de la Répartition. Votre publication a été un sujet de discussion dans la salle des professeurs ; elle a été accueillie avec intérêt et approbation, et le professeur Roth, vous serez amusé de l'apprendre, a déjà prévu de donner à ses élèves du travail à faire à partir des portraits. Il me semble que la phrase de circonstance est que l'union fait la force._

 _Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour cette nouvelle année,_

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

La période d'emprisonnement de Drago à Azkaban sera racontée uniquement par les courriers qui lui sont adressés – j'espère que le format vous convient.


	16. Automne

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Automne**

 _Lord Theodore Nott, Tête de la maison Nott, envoie ses salutations à Drago Malefoy, Héritier de la maison Malefoy_

 _Merci pour ta lettre de condoléances, mais la mort de mon père n'a aucunement été un choc. Il n'était pas en bonne santé avant son procès, et son état n'a fait que se dégrader pendant son emprisonnement._

 _Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, peu avant la mort de mon père, la famille Greengrass a consenti à une alliance par mariage, et quand la période de deuil se sera écoulée, nous commencerons à organiser mon mariage avec Daphné. Si tu es disponible à ce moment-là tu seras, bien sûr, invité, en tant qu'ami proche._

 _J'attends avec impatience l'opportunité de discuter d'une amitié entre la maison Nott et la maison Malefoy_

 _Lord Theodore Nott_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _Sirius me dit que tu avais l'air inquiet à propos de quelque chose ce week-end, et que tu ne voulais pas lui en parler. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas très proches, mais si je peux faire quelque chose pour aider, dis-le-moi._

 _Remus Lupin_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Tiresias Smethwyck envoie ses salutations,_

 _Bien sûr que c'est étrange d'en entendre parler. Vous avez été séparé de vos amis et de vos proches depuis maintenant plus de deux ans, et la lettre de Théo est un rappel de cela. Quoi qu'importe leurs opinions politiques, ils étaient votre communauté. Les voir entrer dans le monde adulte – par le mariage, et par un statut de lord – vous remue, c'est compréhensible._

 _Avez-vous considéré le futur de la position de Lord Malefoy ? Nous ne savons pas combien de temps votre père passera à Azkaban avant que le titre vous revienne. Ce pourrait être une bonne chose d'en discuter avec Andromeda ou Sirius._

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _Pourquoi diable veux-tu connaître le taux de survie à Azkaban ? Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter pour toi ? Je vais le dire à Sirius si tu ne me donnes pas une bonne raison._

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Bon, d'accord, pas Sirius alors. Et je me renseignerai pour toi. Mais si tu me donnes des raisons de m'inquiéter, j'en parle à Remus._

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Héritier de la maison Malefoy, Andromeda Tonks de la maison Black envoie ses salutations_

 _Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée d'y réfléchir. Tant que ton père demeurera Lord Malefoy – et cela pourrait durer encore plus de dix ans – tu resteras dans son ombre dans l'espace public. Il est peut-être possible de trouver une alternative, surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il a été emprisonné à vie, même si je doute que tu seras en mesure de mettre quelque chose en œuvre avant ta libération l'été prochain. Je vais prendre des renseignements pour toi._

 _Garde à l'esprit que tu resteras un fils de la maison Black, quoi qu'il arrive à ton père._

 _Andromeda Tonks_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Héritier de la maison Malefoy, Daphné Greengrass, Fille de la maison Greengrass, envoie ses salutations amicales_

 _Merci pour ta lettre, Drago. Tu m'as manqué, ces deux dernières années. Et, en réponse aux inquiétudes que tu as exprimées – je suis assez contente d'être fiancée à Théo. Je ne suis pas folle amoureuse de lui, mais nous sommes bons amis, et en tant que Dame Nott, j'aurai bien plus de libertés que je n'aurai eues en tant que fille Greengrass non mariée. Il m'a promis un partenariat, et son attitude à mon égard au cours des dernières années m'encourage à croire en cette promesse._

 _Si tu as l'autorisation de nous écrire à tous maintenant, songe à contacter Millicent. Elle est en apprentissage à la Ménagerie Magique du Pays de Galles, et elle n'a pas beaucoup de soutien de la part de sa famille._

 _Daphné Greengrass_

* * *

 _De Andromeda Tonks, Fille de la maison Black, à Drago Malefoy, Fils de la maison Black,_

 _C'est la prérogative de Sirius de choisir son propre héritier, que ce soit toi, moi, Teddy, Harry, ou un enfant qu'il pourrait adopter au futur. Ce n'est pas une décision facile, et tu n'as pas droit à connaître son raisonnement. Si tu veux faire quelque suggestion à propos d'une de ces options, j'escompte que tu le feras avec tact._

 _Andromeda Tonks_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, de Tirésias Smethwyck, salutations_

 _Si je comprends bien les lignes familiales, Andromeda est le parent le plus proche dans la lignée mâle, vous êtes le plus vieux mâle dans la lignée femelle, Teddy est le mâle suivant dans la lignée femelle, et Harry est un parent éloigné. Bien sûr, dans l'Angleterre traditionnelle, l'héritage se fait par défaut par la lignée mâle, mais je vous avertis, ce n'est aucunement universel. Le genre d'Andromeda n'affecte en rien sa capacité à mener une maison. Je vous encourage à interroger le professeur Roth à propos de l'histoire sur ce sujet, en Angleterre et dans d'autres pays._

 _Et considérez aussi : voulez-vous vraiment être l'héritier de la maison Black ?_

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _Bien sûr que je ne manquerai pas la prochaine visite._

 _Sirius_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, de Millicent Bulstrode_

 _Merci pour ta lettre ! Le poste à la Ménagerie est bath, même si Maman a piqué une véritable crise. Nous sommes célèbres pour nos dragons, bien sûr, et le troupeau de licornes, mais nous avons aussi un groupe d'Ethonans avec quelques Porlocks pour s'occuper d'eux, et des habitats plus petits avec des Noueux, des Mokes, des Niffleurs, des Chartiers, des Salamandres et des Jobarbilles. Nous avons aussi quelques Croups pour garder les moutons (c'est plus facile d'élever des moutons pour nourrir les dragons que d'acheter de la viande à tout bout de champ). Je ne suis pas encore prête pour les dragons – il faut travailler deux ans ici avant d'avoir le droit – mais je dois avouer que j'aime bien les moutons, même s'ils sont complètement stupides. Je pense que je vais essayer de trouver un travail ici après mon apprentissage._

 _Millicent Bulstrode_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy,_

 _Je comprends que tu sois frustré que Sirius semble ignorer le problème de la succession, mais je te demande de ne pas insister à ce sujet. C'est ma propre faute si nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants, et surtout avec Harry, c'est un sujet assez délicat. La période de l'année n'aide pas._

 _À part ça, ton idée pour son anniversaire est très bonne, et je pense qu'elle lui fera plaisir. Je vais demander à Andromeda de m'aider à trouver un restaurateur, mais à ta demande, ça sera pris sur tes fonds._

 _Remus Lupin_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _Désolé pour mon humeur hier. Je déteste Halloween._

 _Et merci pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! C'est super de voir Andy sur la tapisserie à nouveau._

 _Sirius_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Tirésias Smethwyck envoie ses salutations_

 _Serpentard a gagné le premier match de Quidditch de la saison ! Il y a eu quelque rancœur chez les Gryffondor, mais le match était juste, et nous professeurs faisons respecter cela. Alors que j'écris cette lettre, il y a une fête assez mouvementée dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard – je leur ai dit que je faisais semblant de ne rien voir tant qu'ils restent dans la Salle Commune._

 _Je suis désolé pour le retard de ma dernière lettre ; je prends maintenant en charge les années une à cinq, et Minerva seulement les aînés, j'ai donc moins de temps libre. Comment allez-vous ?_

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Andromeda Tonks envoie ses salutations_

 _Je suis désolée pour la visite surprise ; Sirius s'inquiétait pour toi avec ce froid, et j'ai voulu venir vérifier pour le faire taire. Je ne voulais pas te prendre au dépourvu._

 _Andromeda_

* * *

 _Pansy Parkinson envoie ses salutations à son cher ami Drago Malefoy,_

 _J'apprends donc par Daphné que tu peux nous écrire maintenant ? Et je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de ta part ? Honte à toi, Drago. Tu m'as manqué. Réponds-moi ; je veux connaître tous les potins._

 _Pansy_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _Je suis désolé. Le froid empire les choses ici. Je vais faire plus d'efforts._

 _Sirius_


	17. Hiver

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Hiver**

 _Drago,_

 _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas répondu à la lettre de Sirius, et ça fait plus longtemps que d'habitude. Andromeda va venir te rendre visite ce week-end, que Sirius y parvienne ou non. Il est possible qu'il n'y parvienne pas, j'en ai peur._

 _Remus Lupin_

* * *

 _À Drago,_

 _Est-ce que tu vas bien avec ce froid ? Si tu commences à te sentir mal, dis-le à quelqu'un. Nous avons eu de la neige à Londres aujourd'hui, et je sais que le climat est pire près d'Azkaban._

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Tirésias Smethwyck envoie ses salutations de Noël_

 _Si je n'avais pas toutes ces copies à corriger, je passerais d'excellentes fêtes. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, et avec une demi-douzaine d'élèves Serpentard qui restent pendant les vacances, je me concentre sur le bon côté des choses et je profite de ma période de repos. J'espère que vous allez bien depuis votre dernière lettre._

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _Joyeux Noël de notre part à tous ! Nous ne pouvons pas t'envoyer grand-chose, donc voici une photo de Teddy qui joue avec les emballages de ses cadeaux (il les a trouvés beaucoup plus intéressants que les cadeaux eux-mêmes)._

 _Sirius, Remus, Andromeda, Ted, Tonks et Teddy_

* * *

 _De Lord Théodore Nott à Drago Malefoy, Héritier Malefoy_

 _Joyeux Noël_

* * *

 _De Daphné Greengrass à Drago Malefoy_

 _Joyeux Noël_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _Joyeux Noël_

 _Millicent_

* * *

 _À Drago, de la part de Pansy_

 _Joyeux Noël_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _Joyeux Noël. Réponds-moi vite._

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _Je n'appelle pas ça une réponse. Je t'ai écrit une page entière avant Noël et tu m'as renvoyé un petit paragraphe._

 _Hermione._

* * *

 _À Drago,_

 _Sirius commence à se faire du souci pour toi, ainsi qu'Andromeda, ce qui est encore plus inquiétant. Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit pour aider, dis-le-moi._

 _Remus_

* * *

 _Tirésias Smethwyck envoie à son ami Drago Malefoy des salutations inquiètes._

 _Vos lettres ont été rares et brèves ces temps-ci. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?_

 _Tirésias_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _J'ai besoin d'une réponse à ma dernière lettre d'ici jeudi si je dois te représenter correctement à la prochaine session._

 _Andromeda Tonks_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _Je me fiche de la quantité de chocolat que ça implique, je viens te voir dimanche. Donc tu as intérêt à être prêt à me dire ce qui ne va pas._

 _Sirius_

* * *

 _À son ami Drago Malefoy, Tirésias Smethwyck envoie des salutations inquiètes et des excuses pleines de regret_

 _Je dois d'abord avouer que, inquiet pour vous, j'ai récemment écrit à votre tante pour me faire confirmer votre bon état. D'ordinaire, je n'aurais pas fait cela, mais je n'avais reçu aucune nouvelle de vous depuis quelque temps, et des messages de piètre qualité avant cela. Elle m'a seulement dit que vous étiez dans une forme physique acceptable, mais que votre humeur était quelque peu déprimée – j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop en colère qu'elle m'ait dit cela. Je le reconnais, je considère que mon raisonnement était valide et à refaire, agirais à l'identique ; cependant, je n'ai pas respecté votre vie privée, et pour cela, je vous présente mes sincères excuses et implore votre pardon._

 _Si cela vous paraît acceptable, je voudrais m'arranger pour vous rendre visite, afin de me rassurer, et peut-être d'apporter quelque chaleur pour contrer la froideur hivernale qui ternit notre humeur à tous. Je ne vous demande pas une longue réponse – donnez-moi simplement la permission et je vous rendrai visite dès que je peux._

 _Votre ami,_

 _Tirésias_


	18. Printemps

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Printemps**

 _À son ami Drago Malefoy, Tirésias Smethwyck envoie salutations et bons vœux_

 _J'ai continué à réfléchir après notre rencontre à des moyens de vous distraire de votre cadre de vie, il est vrai, lugubre. Cette lettre abordera donc des sujets dont nous avons parlé dimanche, et ensuite apportera quelques exercices intellectuels – des devoirs scolaires, si vous le voulez – pour vous occuper._

 _Tout d'abord, la question de votre santé. Il est vrai que, comme vous avez dit, beaucoup sont morts dans les murs d'Azkaban, certains même après les réformes. Cependant, je tiens à signaler que l'exposition aux Détraqueurs et les mauvaises conditions de détention en général font que la situation avant les réformes est si différente de la vôtre que ces morts ne doivent pas être prises en compte. Observons alors le cas spécifique de feu Lord Nott. Contrairement à vous, il était d'un âge avancé ; il présentait d'importantes séquelles suite à des sortilèges ; il n'avait aucune perspective de remise en liberté ; et il était dans le quartier de plus haute sécurité. Vous êtes jeune, en bonne santé, vous devez sortir dans moins de quatre mois, et vous avez accès à des privilèges qu'il n'avait pas. Par conséquent, je ne vois aucune raison de penser que vous puissiez vous retrouver dans son cas._

 _Concentrez-vous sur le temps qu'il vous reste à passer ici, Drago – dans moins de quatre mois, vous serez libre. Vous avez été ici pour plus du double déjà ; vous pouvez supporter ce qui reste. De plus, la météo va se faire plus clémente maintenant que le printemps a commencé, ce qui va améliorer vos conditions de vie. Si vous souhaitez travailler à préserver votre santé, je recommande de l'exercice de façon régulière. Ce travail vous donnera des forces, et la fatigue physique vous aidera à mieux dormir. Peut-être Lord Black, ou votre cousine Tonks, connaissent des exercices qui peuvent être faits en intérieur – je suis certain qu'ils ont suivi un régime d'entraînement physique pour leur profession._

 _Deuxièmement, la question de la maison Malefoy. Il est tout à fait possible que votre père, le Lord, survive plusieurs décennies encore, et j'ai bien conscience que c'est là un renseignement équivoque. Je pense qu'il est possible que votre mère, Dame de cette maison, soit relâchée avant sa mort, même s'il lui reste encore plus de dix ans d'incarcération. Je ne pense_ pas _qu'il soit dans vos meilleurs intérêts de rester Héritier Malefoy en attendant que la situation de vos parents se règle d'elle-même. Si vous devez construire votre propre vie, vous devez le faire soit en tant que Lord Malefoy, soit indépendamment de cette maison ; vous ne pouvez vous permettre d'être considéré soumis à l'autorité de votre père._

 _En supposant que vous ne choisissiez pas d'abandonner votre maison natale (voir ci-dessous pour une réflexion sur la maison Black), comment vous y prendriez-vous pour prétendre au titre de Lord ? Eh bien, en tant qu'Héritier reconnu de longue date, vous avez un avantage ; vous avez un autre avantage dans le fait qu'il n'y a pas d'autre membre de la famille (à part vos parents) pour contester cette réclamation. Il existe deux façons, alors, de procéder : avec l'accord de votre père, ou sans. Avant d'objecter, considérez ceci – vous êtes l'Héritier Malefoy reconnu, élevé par votre père dans les traditions de cette maison, et vous avez très bien tenu votre rôle dans tous les cercles qu'il pourrait exiger de son Héritier (nonobstant comment la guerre pourrait influer sur cette exigence). Votre père n'a aucune option de sortie légale d'Azkaban ; soit la position de Lord s'éteindra avec lui, soit il vous la transmettra. Je pense réellement possible qu'il accepte d'abdiquer en votre faveur, et je pense que vous devriez enquêter à ce sujet quand vous en aurez l'occasion._

 _Troisièmement, le sujet de la maison Black. Je serai bref, et garderai le reste de mes pensées pour une future lettre : à travers votre mère, pour les années entre les guerres, vous étiez le seul fils de la maison Black dans la sphère publique, et je pense que vous_ devriez _avoir une voix dans le fonctionnement de cette maison. Mais dans un avenir proche, vous devrez décider comment réparer la relation entre vos maisons maternelle et paternelle, et la position que vous détenez entre les deux, et il n'est pas déraisonnable à Lord Black de se préparer à ce que vos loyautés primaires soient ailleurs._

 _Enfin, quelques questions auxquelles je vous laisse réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qui serait nécessaire à d'autres élèves pour pouvoir faire leurs études par correspondance comme vous l'avez fait ? Dans votre enseignement de Mlle Granger, pensez-vous avoir trouvé suffisamment de matériau pour une classe à destination des élèves nés de Moldus ? Si Poudlard ouvrait une galerie publique de portraits, comme il est prévu, comment serait-elle animée et financée ?_

 _Votre ami,_

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _À son ami Drago Malefoy, Tirésias Smethwyck envoie salutations chaleureuses et bons vœux_

 _Votre père peut tout à fait réprouver les choix que vous avez fait à la fin de la guerre, mais rappelez-vous qu'il a maintenant passé près de deux ans en prison à réfléchir à l'avenir. Contrairement à la dernière guerre, il n'est pas en capacité d'influencer et de négocier comme il le désire. Il ne peut qu'agir par entremise à l'aide des personnes qui acceptent de le représenter lui et ses intérêts, et ces personnes sont très rares. Vous avez (ou allez avoir) un pouvoir qu'il désire, et plus que tout autre personne encore active politiquement, vous avez des chances d'agir pour le bénéfice de sa maison. Il peut ne pas être d'accord, mais je pense que ça vaut la peine de demander._

 _À propos de la maison Black, voulez-vous être envisagé pour la place d'Héritier parce que vous souhaitez être l'Héritier, ou parce que vous désapprouvez les autres candidats ? Prenez le temps de réfléchir à vos sentiments et à vos arguments. Vous ne pouvez pas arriver à ce que vous désirez si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est._

 _En ce qui concerne la galerie, des dons privés pourraient bien être suffisants pour couvrir les frais d'établissement, mais il est trop difficile de les adapter au paiement des salaires des employés. D'après ce que j'ai vu durant mes voyages, l'institution aurait besoin au minimum d'un directeur et d'un historien, même si l'entretien était assuré par des elfes de maison. De plus, il y a la question de la sécurité. Comment serait organisé l'accès à la galerie ?_

 _Tirésias_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _Je pense qu'un cours sur la société sorcière est_ absolument _nécessaire pour les nés de Moldus. Harry et moi avons eu la chance de pouvoir compter sur Ron, et j'ai bien sûr lu tout ce que je pouvais, mais il y a quantité de choses que j'ignorais ignorer jusqu'à ce que tu me les apprennes. Cela met les nés de Moldus en difficulté, et rend plus compliquée la protection des traditions sorcières. L'étude des Moldus doit être pratiquement refaite de A à Z, déjà, mais il_ devrait _y avoir quelque chose dans l'autre sens, afin d'améliorer la cohésion des deux groupes._

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Salutations à Drago Malefoy de la part de Tirésias Smethwyck,_

 _Sont-ils vraiment inadéquats ? Peut-être pas Harry, mais Andromeda est la cousine germaine de Lord Black, élevée dans la maison Black. Membre de l'Ordre d'Hécate, fondatrice de l'Alliance d'Intégration Magique. Elle a un talent évident en politique et des contacts puissants. Et Teddy est le premier cousin au second degré de Lord Black, et les Black s'occupent de façon importante de son éducation. S'il est choisi comme Héritier, il pourra être entraîné à cette position pendant son enfance. Vous pourriez faire partie de cela, comme vous avez déjà fait partie de sa vie. Pourquoi aucun d'eux ne pourrait-il être Lord Black ?_

 _Rappelez-vous les musées moldus que vous avez visités l'année dernière – vous m'avez dit qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement une collection d'artefacts présentés aux visiteurs, mais que chaque pièce présentait des récits et des thèmes. Pour que la Galerie de Portraits de Poudlard inspire les visiteurs, il serait sûrement une bonne idée de viser cela ?_

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _À son neveu Drago Malefoy, Andromeda Tonks envoie salutations et bon vœux_

 _C'est bon d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et encore plus d'apprendre que ton moral s'améliore. Je me suis fait pas mal de souci pour toi._

 _J'ai continué à administrer toutes tes affaires comme tu l'as fait au précédent, en évitant tout changement important. En cas d'incertitude, j'ai choisi d'agir de façon conservatrice, ou trouvé un moyen de remettre les choses à plus tard. J'attends avec impatience de discuter de tout cela avec plus de détails quand tu seras relâché._

 _À ta requête, Sirius m'a accompagnée pour rendre visite à ma sœur. Cela a été… assez tendu. Pour ta gouverne, je suis heureuse de te dire que Narcissa est en bonne santé et a gardé toute sa tête. Elle soutient ton idée, et pense que Lucius acceptera – peut-être pas tout de suite, mais elle pense que ça vaut le coup de lui demander plusieurs fois. Je discuterai stratégie avec toi une autre fois._

 _Personnellement, je pense qu'il est d'une importance capitale que tu te dissocies de ton père, mais je recommande que tu te lances dans un projet visible et séparé du nom de Malefoy, afin de te faire connaître pour toi-même. Publier le livre de Maître Rogue était un bon début. As-tu envisagé un autre projet auquel je pourrais aider ?_

 _Andromeda Tonks_

* * *

 _Salutations à Drago Malefoy de son ami Tirésias Smethwyck_

 _Je vais laisser à votre amie Hermione Granger de débattre avec vous à propos des préjugés qui vous conduisent à penser que la femme d'un Moldu et le petit-fils d'un Moldu au père inconnu ne sont pas des candidats acceptables pour la position de Lord. En un mot comme en cent, je ne suis pas d'accord._

 _Si je puis me permettre, je pense qu'une partie de vos inquiétudes à propos de votre maison maternelle pourraient être soulagée en réfléchissant à ce que sera votre relation avec cette maison quand vous aurez atteint la position de Lord. Quelle sera la relation entre Malefoy et Black, et comment cela affectera-t-il les liens entre vous-même et Sirius, Andromeda et leurs familles ? Il y a plusieurs possibilités, pas toutes également désirables, et pas toutes également probables._

 _D'abord, des maisons indépendantes. Dans une situation non définie, l'opinion du public fera foi, et l'opinion du public sera que vous êtes assujetti à la maison Black. La maison Malefoy, je pense, en serait affaiblie._

 _Deuxièmement, une amitié formelle. C'est, je pense, le résultat le plus probable si vous ne faites rien pour modifier la situation. Vous ne serez plus sous la tutelle d'Andromeda, finirez par atteindre la position de Lord, et vous écarter de quelque manière de la maison Black. Il serait assez simple de reconnaître l'aide qu'ils vous ont apportée avec un accord d'amitié. Je pense que le public pourrait interpréter cela de différentes façons, et beaucoup penseraient que la relation est déséquilibrée._

 _Troisièmement, une alliance égale. Je ne pense pas que Sirius le suggérera ; vous auriez besoin d'être proactif pour chercher à atteindre une telle chose. Je pense que cela aurait un impact certain sur l'image de la maison Malefoy, même si les implications seraient complexes et nécessiteraient une réflexion plus avancée._

 _Quatrièmement, une alliance inégale, dans laquelle la maison Malefoy accepte de soutenir la maison Black. Si vous sentez que la position politique de la maison Malefoy a besoin d'être renforcée, cela serait une bonne méthode d'améliorer votre image aux yeux des progressistes. Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne position permanente pour la maison Malefoy, mais tant que vous y êtes à l'aise cela ne causerait aucun dommage._

 _Cinquièmement, la maison Malefoy pourrait devenir subordonnée à la maison Black. Je pense que cette évolution est très peu probable, d'après ce que je sais du Lord Black actuel, et elle présente également peu d'avantages._

 _Enfin, joindre les maisons Black et Malefoy en une seule. Cela, je pense, ne pourrait se produire que si les Héritiers Malefoy et Black sont la même personne pendant deux générations – cependant, si vous deveniez à la fois Héritier Malefoy et Héritier Black, je pense que de nombreuses personnes feraient comme si c'était le cas. De plus, je pense que le public percevrait ça comme une absorption de la maison Malefoy par la maison Black._

 _Quelle est votre opinion de tout cela ?_

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _Salutations d'Andromeda Tonks à son neveu Drago Malefoy_

 _Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait un intérêt sérieux dans ce projet – tu dis que la Directrice a autorisé le professeur Roth à gérer les choses ? Est-ce que le sujet a été examiné par le conseil d'administration ? D'après mes souvenirs de l'école, un tel projet serait monumental. Qu'est-ce qui a été fait jusqu'ici ?_

 _Andromeda Tonks_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Tirésias Smethwyck envoie ses salutations_

 _Si vous êtes déterminé à ce que la maison Malefoy demeure indépendante, comme il est dans votre droit de décider, alors vous devez agir dans la poursuite de ce but. Laissez la maison Black conduire ses propres affaires sans votre interférence ; traitez-les en tant que famille et amis – ce qu'ils sont – mais tracez votre propre chemin. La maison Malefoy doit se faire un nouveau nom pour elle-même, ni le pouvoir derrière la Ministre, ni le soutien politique des actions de Voldemort. Il vous appartient de déterminer ce pour quoi votre maison sera connue._

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _Le professeur Felix Roth envoie ses salutations à Drago Malefoy,_

 _C'est un plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles, M. Malefoy. Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas fait de progrès significatifs sur la galerie pendant l'année scolaire, même si j'ai au moins recruté quelques élèves pour m'aider à cataloguer les portraits. Je suis fier de dire que les changements que j'ai apportés au programme d'Histoire ont apporté un peu plus d'intérêt envers le sujet qu'il n'en a reçu ces dernières années, mais j'ai été bien occupé par mon travail._

 _Après examen des différentes barrières qu'i établir un tel projet, je pense qu'un essai à une échelle réduite serait une bonne idée pour gagner l'intérêt du public et recevoir l'accord final. Par conséquent, j'ai proposé à la directrice McGonagall de préparer une exposition temporaire dans l'entrée du viaduc et la galerie des portraits, entre le 1_ _er_ _juillet et le 31 août. Les élèves étant absents, la question de la sécurité sera simplifiée, et une galerie d'une taille réduite nécessitera moins de travail. J'ai prévu d'inviter les sixième et septième années dont le travail m'a impressionné à se joindre à moi après la fin des cours, pour m'aider à la préparation. Souhaiteriez-vous vous joindre à nous, quand vous aurez la liberté de le faire ?_

 _Professeur Roth_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, salutations et félicitations de votre ami Tirésias Smethwyck_

 _Non, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette offre (même si j'avais connaissance des grandes lignes de son projet et espérais que vous y seriez inclus). Vous l'avez impressionné par vous-même. Avez-vous envisagé de faire un apprentissage ?_

 _Tirésias_

* * *

 _Salutations à Drago Malefoy de Tirésias Smethwyck_

 _C'est une possibilité tout à fait raisonnable à considérer. Le fait que vous soyez un Lord potentiel ne signifie aucunement que vous ne pouvez pas prendre de profession. Pas nécessairement dans l'Histoire – vous seriez certainement un bon candidat pour des études de Potions ou de Métamorphose. Ou vous pourriez étudier dans un domaine trop avancé pour Poudlard. L'alchimie, l'ensorcellement ou la création d'artefacts,_ _par exemple._

 _Tirésias_

* * *

 _Salutations à Drago Malefoy, Héritier Malefoy, de Daphné Greengrass, Fille de la maison Greengrass_

 _Joyeux Jour de Mai à toi aussi, de ma part et de celle de Théo. Nous avons beaucoup aimé avoir de tes nouvelles, même si nous sommes désolés que l'hiver ait été dur pour toi. Tu es en bonne santé dans l'ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Daphné Greengrass_

* * *

 _Joyeux Jour de Mai, Drago. Désolée, je ne peux pas beaucoup écrire – nous sommes débordés de travail maintenant que le temps s'est enfin assez amélioré pour travailler, et je dois m'occuper des agneaux. Si tu me réponds, je t'enverrai une vraie lettre._

 _Millicent_

* * *

 _À son neveu Drago Malefoy, Andromeda Tonks envoie salutations et bons vœux_

 _Une exposition d'été est plus logique que d'essayer de tout lancer d'un coup. Je pense qu'assister le professeur Roth est une excellente opportunité pour toi – tu pourras créer de nouveaux contacts sociaux, ou en renouveler des anciens, et il n'y a rien de tel qu'un projet commun pour aider les gens à bien s'entendre. Ne te sens pas obligé de prendre tout de suite la responsabilité des affaires Malefoy – ça ne m'a pas du tout dérangée de te représenter._

 _Et joyeux Jour de Mai à toi aussi – je n'y pas pensé depuis des années, comme Ted ne le fête pas. Peut-être que nous pourrons faire quelque chose tous ensemble l'année prochaine._

 _Andromeda Tonks_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Tirésias Smethwyck envoie ses salutations_

 _C'est une question intéressante, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi Halloween a-t-il si fortement perduré, alors que le Jour de Mai s'est effacé ? De même, pourquoi célébrons-nous le solstice d'hiver, alors que le solstice d'été est ignoré ? Une réponse simple est l'influence moldue – ils célèbrent Halloween et Noël, mais pas le Jour de Mai ou le solstice d'été. Une réponse plus complexe pourrait, je pense, se trouver en observant le calendrier chrétien. Peut-être pourriez-vous un jour demander son opinion au professeur Roth._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, joyeux Jour de Mai en retard à vous._

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 _Je crois bien que je t'ai promis une vraie lettre si tu m'en envoyais une. Oui, je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix en me lançant dans cet apprentissage. La Ménagerie est un endroit formidable pour travailler et apprendre, même si mes parents pensent que c'est 'inconvenant pour une Fille de Bulstrode'. Personne ici ne pense que je suis trop grande, ou pas assez féminine. J'apprends à faire des choses_ utiles _avec ce que nous avons appris à l'école, pas simplement faire danser des fruits ou transformer des hérissons en théières. Le travail est dur, je t'avoue, et je pense que c'est le cas dans tous les apprentissages, la première année est frustrante, mais en fin de compte j'ai aidé des agneaux à naître et appris à jurer avec un Chartier, et ça me va._

 _John – Maître Davis, dont je suis techniquement l'apprentie – dit que je fais du bon travail et que je pourrai commencer à travailler avec les troupeaux au moment de la saison de tonte. Le truc avec l'élevage, tu sais, c'est qu'il y a une telle variété d'animaux qu'il faut commencer avec des études généralistes et s'orienter ensuite. La Ménagerie organise des apprentissages de soins au bétail, avec une expérience assez vaste pour enchaîner directement avec un compagnonnage dans d'autres domaines. Est-ce que tu sais qu'on ne peut pas être apprenti dans l'élevage de dragons ? On ne peut les étudier qu'en tant que compagnon, ils sont tellement dangereux. Donc si je finis mon apprentissage ici, je pourrais continuer avec une année de compagnonnage sur les dragons, ou aller ailleurs et étudier les créatures d'eau douce, ou les créatures marines, ou les petits animaux, ou les animaux d'autres régions du monde. Ou je pourrais étudier la guérison d'animaux, mais je crois que je préfère les tâches manuelles._

 _Le truc c'est que, quand j'ai commencé mon apprentissage, j'avais l'impression de boucler quelque chose. Que quand mon apprentissage serait fini, je saurais ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Mais ça m'a ouvert toutes ces possibilités, toutes ces choses que je peux faire qui ne_ soient pas _rester Mlle Bulstrode en attendant que mes parents trouvent une fille qui leur convient pour un mariage. Je n'ai même pas vingt ans, il n'y a aucune raison de penser que je pourrais être maîtresse de maison avant mes trente ans – pourquoi je ne pourrais pas voyager, et apprendre, et faire des choses incroyables ? Merde à la tradition._

 _Millicent_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _Tu écris des lettres bien étranges parfois. Vouloir savoir ce que deviennent Harry et Neville ? Je ne pensais pas que tu dirais jamais une chose pareille. Mais comme tu as demandé gentiment et promis d'être poli, d'accord._

 _Tu sais déjà que Harry étudie avec des charmeurs de serpents en Inde, tout le monde sait ça. Et Neville étudie la Botanique, bien sûr, avec un Maître en Nouvelle-Zélande. Je crois qu'ils sont contents tous les deux d'avoir choisi de partir plutôt que d'étudier ici ; cela leur permet de découvrir des perspectives différentes, et pour Harry, d'échapper à la presse._

 _Pour ce qu'ils étudient précisément, Harry a commencé avec juste manipuler les serpents, comme il n'a pas grandi avec eux comme cela se fait en Inde. Il pourrait revenir ici avec une accréditation dans peu de temps s'il le veut, et il y a songé, mais il a décidé de faire l'apprentissage en entier, afin d'en savoir assez pour élever des serpents en sécurité ici. Neville a passé un bon moment à travailler avec des plantes non magiques – il a à peine utilisé sa baguette la première année - et maintenant il apprend à déterminer les soins nécessaires à une plante inconnue. Ils disent tous les deux qu'à Poudlard ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre des choses de base que tout le monde connaît là où ils sont._

 _Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?_

 _Hermione Granger_

* * *

 _Lord Théodore Nott envoie ses salutations à Drago Malefoy, Héritier Malefoy_

 _Est-ce que je fais un apprentissage ? Non. Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis Tête de la maison Nott ? Oui. Est-ce que je pense qu'une position de Lord est incompatible avec un apprentissage ? Non._

 _Pour expliquer plus avant : j'ai envisagé pendant plusieurs années de poursuivre des études en_ _ensorcellement ou création de sorts, ce qui je pense ne te surprendra pas. Cependant, quand je suis sorti de Poudlard, mon père était en attente d'une condamnation quasi certaine, ce qui faisait de_ _moi de facto Lord Nott. Pour que ma maison survive au chaos de l'après-guerre, il était impératif que je me concentre entièrement dessus. Les questions politiques commencent à se calmer maintenant, cela sera encore plus le cas après mon mariage avec Daphné dans le courant de cette année, et j'espère pouvoir entreprendre un apprentissage dans les prochaines années._

 _Il y aura, par nécessité, des modifications à l'organisation habituelle. Je ne pourrai pas laisser mon épouse à la maison pour aller vivre chez mon enseignant. Je ne pourrai pas consacrer toute mon attention à mes études. Je ne pourrai pas me permettre d'être vu laisser quelqu'un dicter mes choix et mes actions._

 _Je suppose que tu demandes cela car tu songes à un apprentissage toi-même ?_

 _Lord Théo Nott_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Tirésias Smethwyck envoie ses salutations_

 _Pour ce que je comprends, non, le Magenmagot n'est pas tout à fait revenu à l'équilibre. L'alliance conservatrice a été gravement atteinte, bien sûr, mais les progressistes ont également été très secoués par les événements à la fin de la guerre. Le groupe Black-Potter-Londubat a attiré beaucoup d'attention, c'est certain, mais leurs projets diffèrent sur plusieurs points importants du groupe progressiste de l'avant-guerre. Là où Dumbledore et ses alliés avaient choisi la tolérance, Black a appelé à la communication, à l'alliance et à l'intégration. Évidemment, un certain nombre de maisons ne sont pas très à l'aise avec ça, mais il n'y pas de chef fort dans le centre. Sans le soutien des conservateurs et avec une opinion publique hyper-vigilante envers les extrémistes, peu ont envie de prendre la parole pour défendre un point conservateur. Il en résulte que pendant les séance personne ne veut prendre vraiment parti, à part Black, mais que le vote est neutre à conservateur. Je suppose que c'est une impasse très frustrante pour toutes les personnes concernées._

 _Tirésias Smethwyck_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Ce chapitre est plus long car Drago commence à être plus actif dans sa correspondance. Sa sentence est presque finie – le prochain chapitre sera la fin de son emprisonnement !

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Le Jour de Mai est une tradition européenne d'origine païenne datant au moins du moyen-âge (peut-être même de l'empire romain). Il est généralement fêté le 1er mai, à exactement 6 mois d'Halloween, dont il représente l'opposé : lumière, vie, arrivée des beaux jours. Les célébrations comportent des danses, le couronnement d'une "reine de mai". C'est une fête importante au Royaume-Uni ; en France, la seule chose qui a été gardée est le brin de muguet porte-bonheur.


	19. Été (2)

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Été**

 _Drago,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire ! Nous fêterons ça pour de bon dans quelques semaines, quand tu seras sorti. Je te vois ce week-end._

 _Sirius_

 _(Joyeux anniversaire de ma part aussi – Remus)_

* * *

 _Cher Drago,_

 _Tes lettres m'ont beaucoup déçue, mais joyeux anniversaire quand même. Je compte te donner mon cadeau en personne, alors tu as intérêt à m'envoyer une invitation pour quoi que ce soit sous peu._

 _Pansy Parkinson_

* * *

 _Joyeux anniversaire, Drago_

 _Millicent_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass envoient des salutations d'anniversaire_

 _Si tu souhaites organiser une réception d'anniversaire lorsque tu auras l'autorisation de te réunir avec tes anciens amis d'école, nous serions heureux d'accueillir l'événement._

 _Joyeux anniversaire._

 _Théo & Daphné_

* * *

 _Joyeux anniversaire, Drago. C'est un peu absurde, mais je suis impatiente de te voir._

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Andromeda Tonks envoie salutations d'anniversaire et bons vœux à son neveu Drago Malefoy._

 _Joyeux anniversaire de notre part à tous – Ted, Nymphadora, Teddy et moi. Nous sommes impatients de te voir._

 _Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais que j'arrange avant ta libération ? Tu es le bienvenu chez nous, bien sûr, mais si tu préfères habiter Square Grimmaurd, le manoir Malefoy ou ailleurs, je peux arranger le transport de tes affaires._

 _Andromeda Tonks_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, votre ami Tirésias Smethwyck envoie ses salutations d'anniversaire_

 _Félicitations, Drago, pour avoir supporté l'épreuve que la dernière année a été. Je ne peux pas vous rendre visite en personne, avec toutes les copies que je dois corriger, mais quand l'année sera finie (et votre sentence à Azkaban aussi), je serais heureux de vous rendre visite quand cela vous arrange, afin de fêter votre anniversaire comme vous le souhaitez._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la carte de visite de ma cousine Alexandra, qui est tailleuse. J'ai arrangé avec elle un crédit de quinze Gallions en votre nom, que vous êtes libre de dépenser à votre guise._

 _Joyeux anniversaire,_

 _Tirésias_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Daphné Greengrass envoie ses salutations_

 _Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit arrogant. Ta proposition est d'inclure la célébration de ton anniversaire dans nos festivités du solstice d'été, pas de monopoliser l'attention. Que dis-tu de ceci : Théo et moi t'invitons ainsi que Pansy, Millicent, Tracey, Blaise, Vincent et Gregory pour prendre le thé avec nous, pendant quoi nous célébrerons ton anniversaire ; ensuite nous pourrons inviter un groupe plus large à nous rejoindre pour un feu de la Saint-Jean dans la soirée. Cela te donnera une occasion de renouer avec la haute société sans être le centre de l'attention – juste, pour l'amour du ciel, ne porte pas de noir. Cela te fait ressembler à un fantôme._

 _Est-ce que ce plan te convient ? Réponds vite, car nous devons envoyer les invitations rapidement pour être sûrs d'avoir du monde._

 _Daphné Greengrass_

* * *

 _À Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson envoie ses salutations affectueuses_

 _Qu'est-ce que j'entends à propos d'un thé d'anniversaire chez les Nott ? Est-ce ton idée, celle de Théo, ou celle de Daphné ?_

 _Pansy_

* * *

 _Elle a parfaitement raison, n'y songe même pas. Sans parler du fait que cela ne te va pas du tout, pense aux associations d'idées !_ Personne _ne porte de noir maintenant, pas seul, sauf les Black. Non, du gris comme couleur neutre et du vert pour les couleurs Malefoy. Ajoute éventuellement du bleu et du violet pour changer un peu, ou du chamois. Mais pas de gilet noir, de veste_ _noire ou de robes noires. Je te l'interdis formellement._

 _Pansy_

* * *

 _Drago,_

 _Je comprends tout à fait, même si je pense que tu te demandes beaucoup. Je peux même t'emmener discrètement chez le barbier avant d'aller à la maison, si tu le préfères. Mais à propos de vêtements, un conseil avisé – tu vas probablement prendre un peu de poids quand tu auras à nouveau accès à de la bonne nourriture, donc à ta place je modifierais ce que tu as déjà au lieu d'aller tout de suite chez le tailleur._

 _Sirius_

* * *

 _Tirésias Smethwyck envoie ses salutations à Drago Malefoy_

 _Je ferais mieux de ne pas envoyer de lettre après celle-ci, car je sais que les gardes prennent le temps de les vérifier. Bon courage pour les quelques jours à venir. Je suis impatiente d'avoir de vos nouvelles après votre retour._

 _Tirésias_

* * *

Quand Drago sortit des murs d'Azkaban pour la première fois en douze mois, sa baguette à la main, Sirius l'attendait dans l'air froid du matin. "Petit cousin !" lança-t-il avec un sourire horripilant, rejoignant Drago et ébouriffant ses cheveux. "Allez, direction un bain et un petit déjeuner chaud !"

"Sirius !" crachota Drago, essayant (en vain) d'échapper à son étreinte. "Bordel, lâche-moi."

"Nan," répondit joyeusement Sirius, lâchant néanmoins la tête de Drago pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. "Le contact humain t'a manqué, avoue. Ou pas, c'est pareil."

Drago se laissa faire à contrecœur, laissant Sirius le guider vers la jetée ('en manque de contact humain' – n'importe quoi. Ça n'avait rien à voir).

Sirius, heureusement, ne fit pas de commentaire et continua simplement à lui faire la conversation alors qu'ils rejoignaient la rive. "Je nous ai réservé une chambre au Chaudron," dit-il alors qu'ils débarquaient au point de contrôle. "Tu transplanes avec moi, c'est bon ?"

Drago lui lança un regard inquisiteur et hocha la tête. "Je suppose," concéda-t-il.

* * *

Le premier sort que Drago utilisa après sa sortie fut pour lisser ses vêtements. Le deuxième fut pour activer deux Beuglantes (Sirius l'ignorant consciencieusement en arrière-plan).

"Bonjour," dit-il en regardant le papier rouge. "C'est Drago. Je viens de sortir d'Azkaban, et je vais bien. Je vous verrai à la fête de Théo et Daphné, mais si vous voulez me rendre visite plus tôt, dites-le moi et j'arrangerai ça. J'espère que vous allez bien."

Il tapota les Beuglantes avec sa baguette pour finir le sort, se sentant étrangement fatigué, puis les plia et prit une plume pour écrire l'adresse. _Gregory Goyle_ , écrivit-il sur une, et _Vincent Crabbe_ sur l'autre, avant de les marquer du sceau du dragon qui leur indiquerait que la lettre était de lui avant qu'ils l'ouvrent. Il espérait que cela mettrait fin à leur inquiétude – ils s'étaient sûrement inquiétés ? Ils n'avaient presque pas entendu parler de lui en trois ans.

Il posa les lettres dans un coin pour que Tom les prenne quand l'hôtelier viendrait récupérer le plateau du petit-déjeuner et se retira dans la salle de bains. Il pourrait s'occuper de ses amis plus tard ; pour l'instant, il avait prévu de savourer le premier bain chaud qu'il avait pris depuis l'année précédente.

* * *

Quand l'eau commença à refroidir, Drago sortit, s'essuya avec une grande serviette moelleuse et commença à enfiler les vêtements que Sirius lui avait remis – et se figea en trouvant le pull-over. La chemise et le pantalon étaient simples et parfaitement acceptables, mais pourquoi Sirius lui avait-il apporté un pull-over en _juillet_ ? La laine était vert foncé, douce, et le vêtement semblait être à sa taille, mais… connaissant Sirius, Drago s'attendait à une blague. Il prit le pull, le gardant sur son bras pour le moment, et utilisa sa baguette pour colorer ses cheveux en châtain mat. Un déguisement qui ne résisterait pas à un examen attentif, mais il avait découvert que sans la couleur de cheveux caractéristique, la plupart des gens ne le remarquaient pas.

Satisfait de son apparence, Drago s'apprêta à sortir de la salle de bain mais trébucha sur le pas de la porte, soudain fatigué.

"Houla !" s'exclama Sirius, bondissant pour venir le rattraper. "Ça va, Drago ?"

Drago hocha la tête, clignant des yeux, son champ de vision vacillant. "Juste… un petit vertige," dit-il dans un souffle, s'accrochant au bras de Sirius.

"Eh bien, cela fait passer le guérisseur en priorité," marmonna Sirius, aidant Drago à marcher jusqu'au lit. "Tiens, assieds-toi. Je vais te chercher de l'eau."

Drago s'assit mais secoua la tête. "Je suis sûr que je vais bien," dit-il, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. "Je n'ai pas besoin de voir un guérisseur."

Sirius eut un petit rire moqueur et roula des yeux. "Après un an à Azkaban ? Au minimum un bilan." Il conjura un verre et le remplit avec Aguamenti avant de le lui tendre. "Tiens."

Drago secoua à nouveau la tête, se sentant un peu mieux, et prit le verre pour cacher le léger tremblement de ses mains. Et si quelque chose n'allait _pas_ ? "Je ne peux pas avoir l'air faible," insista-t-il.

"Mieux vaut avoir l'air faible qu' _être_ faible," lui fit remarquer Sirius, s'asseyant à côté de Drago et passant son bras autour de ses épaules. "Écoute, je n'ai pas prévu de t'emmener à Sainte Mangouste et d'annoncer haut et fort que tu es là. On va juste passer à la clinique du Chemin pour que tu fasses un bilan de santé basique." Il soupira et ajouta, "Et si tu rentres à la maison sans voir de guérisseur, je suis sûr qu'Andy ou Ted vont insister pour t'examiner eux-mêmes. Ça te semble préférable ?"

"Je ne veux pas de leur pitié," reconnut Drago, encore plus pâle. "Tu sais comment c'est. Ainsi que, euh… Lupin."

Sirius arqua les sourcils. "Tu peux l'appeler Remus, tu sais. Tu fais plus ou moins partie de la famille maintenant."

Trois ans plus tôt, Drago se serait offusqué à l'idée de faire partie de la famille d'un loup-garou. Deux ans plus tôt, il aurait tressailli. Maintenant, il se contenta d'un petit rire résigné. "Je l'appellerai Remus quand vous vous serez passé la bague au doigt, ça te va ?"

Sirius se tendit légèrement, et quand Drago le regarda, il lui trouva une expression étrangement… incertaine. "On ne le fera peut-être pas, tu sais," dit-il doucement. "Remus n'a jamais été vraiment… intéressé par l'idée d'un mariage."

Drago se redressa, soudain distrait par sa curiosité. "Il ne veut pas ?" demanda-t-il, posant le verre de côté. "Mais tu es un Lord ! Tu ne peux pas _ne pas_ te marier – comment aurais-tu un héritier ?"

"Je croyais que _tu_ avais prévu d'être mon héritier," dit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique, arquant les sourcils. "Tu as changé d'avis ?"

Drago se crispa, embarrassé. "J'ai déterminé que je servirais mieux ma maison paternelle si je n'étais pas distrait par les besoins de ma maison maternelle."

Sirius se mit à rire, secouant la tête. "Je te taquine, gamin," dit-il d'une voix chaude. "Non, j'en ai parlé avec Tonks, ça lui va très bien que Teddy soit élevé en tant qu'Héritier Black. Ça ne la dérange pas qu'il ait deux noms de famille."

"Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il ne soit pas ton fils ?" demanda Drago.

"Il n'a pas besoin d'être mon fils pour être de ma famille," dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. "James était au moins autant mon frère que Regulus l'était, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les liens du sang."

"Et tu n'as pas choisi Harry ?"

Sirius se tourna vers lui. "Harry est mon filleul, et oui, je le considère comme mon neveu," dit-il avec sérieux. "Mais ce serait un manque de respect envers toi et envers Andy de lui donner la Maison alors que vous êtes tous les deux bien plus proches de la lignée Black. De plus il est dans la même position que toi – il doit penser à sa propre maison. Oui, Harry recevra en héritage des choses qu'autrement j'aurais donné à mes enfants, mais ce sera de la part de Sirius, pas de Lord Black. Et à moins que Remus change d'avis à propos du mariage, ça sera pareil pour lui."

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds. "Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule. "Même pas un endroit pour vivre ?"

"Il n'apprécierait pas que je lui offre une dot," dit Sirius, pince-sans-rire. "Tu aurais dû entendre notre dispute quand je lui ai dit que je paierais sa potion Tue-Loup. Remus n'aime pas la charité ; il n'a jamais aimé. Au moins il n'insiste pas pour payer un loyer."

"Il partage ta putain de chambre !" s'exclama Drago avant de rougir. "… désolé."

Sirius rit. "Crois-moi, il en est bien conscient."

Drago le regarda d'un air agacé. "Je ne demandais pas autant d'informations," marmonna-t-il. "Pour parler d'autre chose, c'est quoi ce pull ? Il ne fait pas froid dehors."

Sirius eut un large sourire. "Molly t'embrasse."

"Molly – !" Drago en resta bouche bée. "Molly _Weasley_!" Il brandit le pull devant Sirius. "Est-ce que j'ai entre les mains un authentique _pull de Noël Weasley_ ?"

"Plutôt un pull d'anniversaire, en fait," répondit Sirius comme si de rien n'était. "Andy parle de toi avec ses amies de thé, tu sais."

"Ses _amies de thé_?" la voix de Drago monta encore d'une demi-octave. "Ses _amies de thé_ sont l' _Ordre d'Hécate_ , par Merlin ! Ses _amies de thé_ sont Molly Weasley, Amélia Bones, Augusta Londubat et _le Professeur McGonagall_ !"

Sirius éclata de rire. "Tu réalises que sur toutes ces femmes, la seule à qui tu as donné un titre est une prof d'école ?"

"J'aimerais bien _te_ voir l'appeler une simple prof d'école en face !" feula Drago.

Le rire du Sirius redoubla. "Ta _tête_ ," s'esclaffa-t-il. "Oh, ce que je donnerais pour un appareil photo. Il faudra que je pensine ça plus tard pour le montrer à Lunard."

"Dans. Tes. Rêves."

* * *

Le guérisseur Smith était professionnel, direct et consciencieux ; il fit rapidement un examen physique et magique, tout en interrogeant Drago à propos de ses symptômes et de ses inquiétudes.

"Eh bien," dit-il enfin, "d'après ce que je peux voir, c'est assez facile à comprendre, et à soigner, même si je l'observe généralement chez des enfants nés de Moldus, pas chez des adultes sorciers," dit-il d'un air pensif. "Je suppose que plus il y aura de gens pour sortir vivants d'Azkaban, plus nous observerons ce cas."

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Drago avec une expression inquiète. Qu'est-ce que les nés de Moldus pouvaient avoir en commun avec des prisonniers d'Azkaban ?

Smith sourit d'un air rassurant. "Vous avez fait un excellent travail pour entretenir vos muscles, jeune homme, mais il est nettement plus difficile de maintenir la puissance de votre noyau si vous ne pouvez pas pratiquer la magie. Le vertige que vous avez ressenti était un simple accès de fatigue après une longue période sans baguette. Et pas étonnant – une auto-métamorphose après un an sans rien ? Je suis impressionné que vous ayez réussi, franchement."

"Et comment cela se soigne-t-il ?"

"Eh bien," dit Smith, posant sa baguette et croisant les mains. "Je crains que la meilleure solution soit simplement de la patience et de l'entraînement. Commencez avec des sorts de première année, et avancez peu à peu. Si vous vous sentez fatigué ou affaibli, reposez-vous. Pour les nés de Moldus après un été d'arrêt cela prend généralement une ou deux semaines. Je pense que dans votre cas… il vous faudra peut-être quelques mois pour retrouver la puissance magique à laquelle vous étiez habitué, mais ce sera peut-être moins."

Drago réalisa qu'il serrait sa baguette trop fort et força ses doigts à se relâcher. "Vous voulez dire que j'ai passé douze mois sans faire de magie et que je suis censé attendre _plus longtemps_ ?"

"Pas du tout," dit Smith en secouant la tête. "En fait, je vous encourage à pratiquer régulièrement, en particulier des usages passifs comme les potions, la poudre de cheminette et le vol en balai. Oui, cela risque de prendre du temps avant que la conjuration et la métamorphose avancée ne vous fatiguent plus autant, et je vous encourage _fortement_ à ne pas transplaner avant au moins un mois, mais vous êtes parfaitement capable de sorts domestiques tant que vous en pratiquez un à la fois, que vous prêtez attention à tout signe de fatigue et que vous ne vous en demandez pas trop."

"Je vois," dit Drago, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air découragé. Il avait envie de reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée, mais apparemment il allait devoir attendre. "Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je devrais savoir ?"

Smith secoua la tête. "Rien d'important. Vous avez perdu du poids, et vous montrez des signes d'une alimentation de qualité inférieure, mais du moment que vous mangez à votre faim, et consommez beaucoup de légumes, je pense que vous vous remettrez parfaitement sans autre intervention." Il fit une copie des résultats, la plia et la scella. "À moins qu'il y ait d'autre sujet d'inquiétude, je vous suggère de faire un autre bilan dans un mois, et tant que votre état s'est amélioré, je suis sûr que vous irez très bien."

Drago se leva, prit le parchemin et s'inclina. "Merci pour tout, alors, Guérisseur Smith," dit-il avec sérieux. "J'apprécie votre… discrétion, vis-à-vis de mon parcours."

"Ne vous en faites pas," dit Smith avec un grand sourire. "J'ai un cousin – arrière-petit-cousin, en fait – qui a le même âge que vous, et à seize ans il était un parfait petit crétin. Pour autant que je sache, vous avez eu à faire des choix d'adulte alors que vous étiez trop jeune pour en comprendre les conséquences, mais une fois cela fait, vous avez pris vos responsabilités comme un adulte, et vous avez fait du mieux que vous pouviez. Je ne vous causerai aucun souci, et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à penser ainsi."

* * *

"Tu t'es coupé les cheveux !" s'exclama Andromeda dès qu'elle le vit, avant de se tourner vers Sirius. "Sirius ! Tu ne l'as pas ramené directement ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches. "Il sort tout juste d'Azkaban, Andy," fit-il remarquer. "Il veut une coupe de cheveux, il peut avoir une coupe de cheveux."

Andromeda roula des yeux, reculant pour les laisser entrer. "Tu as intérêt à ce qu'il ait fait un bilan de santé et mangé quelque chose."

"Bien sûr !"

Une fois à l'intérieur, Andromeda serra Drago dans ses bras. "Sois le bienvenu," dit-elle chaleureusement. "Nous avons pensé que tu aimerais te reposer un peu avant qu'on te tombe tous dessus, donc il y a juste Teddy et moi. Tu veux lui dire bonjour ?"

Drago s'immobilisa. _Voulait_ -il voir Teddy ? Une partie de lui ne voulait rien d'autre que s'écrouler sur son lit et savourer le calme. Mais… "Il ne va pas m'en vouloir d'avoir manqué son anniversaire, si ?"

Andromeda le relâcha et sourit. "Il est encore trop petit pour comprendre les anniversaires," lui dit-elle. "Et… il est aussi trop petit pour avoir une bonne mémoire. Il risque de ne pas te reconnaître."

Drago en fut attristé, mais il se dit que c'était un risque à prévoir. Teddy n'était guère plus qu'un bébé quand il était parti. "C'est bon," dit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air assuré. "On devra juste refaire connaissance."

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Cette fic est presque finie ! Même si ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire de Drago, bien sûr – vous aurez encore de ses nouvelles dans les prochains épisodes de _Correspondance_. Mais là, il ne reste que deux chapitres. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	20. Serpentards

Ce chapitre a été relu par Lestrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Serpentards**

Drago regarda ses anciens camarades de classe qui se tenaient avec lui dans le salon, observant comment ils avaient changé au cours de ces dernières années.

Les robes de Théo étaient noires, bien sûr, comme il était convenable pour la période de grand deuil, mais elles étaient d'une coupe plus élégante que mêmes les robes d'école les mieux taillées ne pourraient jamais être, et le faisaient apparaître élancé plutôt que dégingandé. Daphné était pleinement la Dame du manoir, même si elle et Théo n'avaient pas encore rendu les choses officielles. Ses boucles châtains étaient élégamment relevées, et sa robe d'un bleu riche rendait un hommage subtil à la maison Nott. Tous deux étaient assis côte à côte sur un petit canapé, et même s'ils étaient l'image même du décorum, aux yeux de Drago leur affection était évidente.

Blaise n'avait toujours pas appris à s'asseoir correctement sur une chaise, mais il avait mis au point un art de se vautrer de façon élégante et détendue et réussissait on ne savait comment à boire son thé avec une jambe passée par-dessus un accoudoir. Ses robes étaient d'un ocre profond, un défi évident envers la coutume des robes de couleur neutre que suivaient la plupart des jeunes ex-Serpentard, mais le ton allait bien avec la couleur de sa peau. Pareillement habillé, Drago aurait probablement eu l'air d'une citrouille nauséeuse ; pas comme s'il allait essayer pour voir.

Pansy portait un rose vif également choquant, même si la coupe était traditionnelle. Cela lui allait bien, en fait, beaucoup plus que des nuances plus claires, et si Drago voyait juste elle avait changé son maquillage pour quelque chose de plus délicat. Elle semblait avoir davantage confiance en elle-même, le regard vif et acéré, et elle ne dégageait plus une impression de frivolité… peut-être qu'elle se sentait mieux dans sa féminité.

Millicent, d'un autre côté, semblait mener sa rébellion à l'extrême. Elle portait des robes de soirée, bien sûr, mais elles étaient ouvertes sur un gilet et un pantalon à jambes larges, flottantes. Cela lui allait étonnamment bien, en fait. Beaucoup plus qu'une robe ne lui avait jamais allé. Et ses cheveux ! Ils étaient presque aussi courts que ceux de Drago ! Mais cependant, elle avait l'air bien dans sa peau et à l'aise dans le salon du manoir, prenant le thé avec deux femmes qui n'auraient pu avoir l'air plus différent. Apparemment, son apprentissage lui avait _vraiment_ fait du bien.

Greg avait l'air… eh bien, Drago essayait de ne pas les regarder lui ou Vince de trop près. Il avait détesté les laisser à Poudlard, mais les prendre avec lui aurait été pire. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils s'en étaient sortis avec leurs ASPICS, même s'ils n'en avaient passé que quatre. Ils avaient besoin d'aide pour leur travail scolaire, c'était un fait. Et sans lui, qui les avait aidés ?

* * *

Plus tard, quand Daphné eut emmené le reste du groupe dehors pour préparer le feu, Drago profita du moment pour leur parler à tous deux en privé. "Est-ce que vous avez eu mes lettres ?" demanda-il. "Comment avez-vous tenu ?"

Vince hocha la tête. "Merci de les avoir envoyées," dit-il. "On était inquiets. C'était bizarre de ne pas être avec toi." Il avait l'air… en assez bonne santé. Il était un peu plus costaud, avait pris du muscle. Il devait avoir vu un tailleur correct, cependant, car ses robes étaient d'excellente qualité et bien taillées, même si simples – parfaitement adaptées à l'Héritier d'une maison noble mineure.

"Ouais," confirma Greg. Est-ce qu'il avait encore grandi ? "On a vu les photos après la bataille de Poudlard. Désolé de pas avoir été là pour te protéger."

"Pas moi," dit Drago sans ménagement. "C'était atroce, même avec l'aide d'Oncle Sev. Il n'aurait pas pu vous protéger vous aussi." C'était une des choses pour lesquelles il avait été reconnaissant, pendant tous ces mois au Manoir – que ses amis soient en sécurité à Poudlard, hors d'atteinte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Si j'avais pu être là pour vous aider pendant la septième année, plutôt, je l'aurais fait."

Greg haussa légèrement les épaules. "On a pas réussi Défense, tous les deux," admit-il. "Le professeur Smethwyck nous a dit qu'on n'avait pas besoin de prendre les mêmes matières tous les deux, mais tu nous as dit de nous tenir les coudes, alors on a abandonné Sortilèges à la place."

Drago eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait pensé qu'ils pourraient réussir ça, peut-être. "Et les deux autres ?"

"On les a réussis," dit Vince avec un sourire. "Le professeur Chourave a beaucoup aidé, et Gobe-Planche a été correcte, même si c'est une Gryffondor. Millicent a même un peu aidé."

"Vince a obtenu un E à l'examen pratique de Botanique," ajouta fièrement Greg.

Soulagé, Drago leur fit un large sourire. "C'est fantastique !" dit-il chaleureusement. "Félicitations ! Et je suppose que vous avez déjà fait vos années de ferme ?" C'était une tradition pour tous les fils de la famille Crabbe de passer l'année suivant leurs études à travailler dans les bois que la famille gérait, et les Goyle faisaient de même dans leurs fermes à moutons dans les montagnes.

Vince hocha la tête. "Et après nos mères ont dit qu'on devrait passer une année à la manufacture, donc on a fait ça aussi."

"Oh, Merlin," dit Drago, les regardant tous deux et réalisant soudain la situation, "ce sont vos mères qui gèrent les domaines ?" Dame Crabbe et Dame Goyle étaient toutes deux des femmes charmantes et raisonnablement intelligentes, mais elles avaient été exclues des affaires des domaines avant la guerre, et ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait les connaissances ou l'influence pour vraiment réussir leurs négociations.

Greg haussa les épaules, l'air soulagé. "On est adultes maintenant," dit-il. "Papa et M. Crabbe sont à Azkaban, et tu y étais toi aussi."

"On a fait ce qu'on a pu," ajouta lentement Vince. "Scribbulus nous achète toujours des produits. Ollivander ne veut plus de notre bois."

Bien sûr, songea Drago. Andromeda avait géré toutes les affaires Malefoy présentes à l'écrit, mais les alliances avec les Crabbe et les Goyle étaient un sujet personnel. "Très bien," décida-t-il. "Je vais visiter vos deux domaines et vous aider à choisir quoi faire par la suite." Il trouverait bien le temps en plus de son aide à Poudlard.

Les deux garçons sourirent, relâchant leurs épaules. "Est-ce qu'on sera tes gardes à nouveau ?" demanda Vince avec espoir.

Drago leur sourit. "Eh bien, votre période de service originelle a pris fin il y a deux ans," fit-il remarquer. "Et techniquement c'était entre nos pères, de toute façon. Est-ce que vous voulez me jurer service maintenant, avec tout ce qui a changé depuis la guerre, et ce que j'ai dit pendant le thé à propos de changer la position politique de la maison Malefoy ?"

"Les Goyle servent les Malefoy parce qu'ils l'ont toujours fait," dit Greg d'un ton ferme. "Pas à cause de… politique et de machins."

Vince hocha la tête. "Moi aussi je veux," dit-il. "Tu as toujours pris soin de nous. Tu seras un bon lord."

Drago maudit sa peau claire, sentant la fierté lui rougir les joues. "Je ferai certainement de mon mieux," promit-il. "Nous pouvons le jurer maintenant, si vous le voulez ?" Un serment de service n'était pas une affaire légale ; il n'y avait pas besoin de témoins, de paperasse, ou de mise en scène particulière.

"Oui," accepta aussitôt Vince, se mettant à genoux et offrant ses mains à Drago. Drago les prit, regardant l'Héritier Crabbe réfléchir un moment avant de réciter, lentement mais avec certitude, "Je jure par ma magie et mon honneur d'être fidèle et loyal à Drago Malefoy, en toutes choses sauf mon devoir à ma propre maison. J'aimerai ce qu'il aime, et rejetterai ce qu'il rejette, et le défendrai par tous les moyens en mon pouvoir."

Drago cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas un service d'un héritier de maison à l'héritier d'une autre maison – c'était un engagement personnel. Il changea promptement la réponse qu'il avait prévue et dit, "Et, pour ma part, jure de t'être fidèle, Vincent Crabbe. De te protéger et de te défendre, de te conseiller et de promouvoir tes intérêts. Ainsi je le déclare, sur ma magie et sur mon honneur." Il aida Vince à se relever et le serra dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers Greg. "Veux-tu jurer le même serment, ou un autre ?"

Greg secoua la tête. "Le même," dit-il d'une voix ferme, s'agenouillant et offrant ses mains. Son regard resta droit dans celui de Drago quand il répéta, "Je jure par ma magie et mon honneur d'être fidèle et loyal à Drago Malefoy, en toutes choses sauf mon devoir à ma propre maison. J'aimerai ce qu'il aime, et rejetterai ce qu'il rejette, et le défendrai par tous les moyens en mon pouvoir."

"Et, pour ma part, jure de t'être fidèle, Gregory Goyle," répondit Drago, comme sentant le sol devenir plus ferme sous ses pieds. "De te protéger et de te défendre, de te conseiller et de promouvoir tes intérêts. Ainsi je le déclare, sur ma magie et sur mon honneur."

Drago aida Greg à se relever, l'étreignit et lui fit signe à lui et à Vince de s'asseoir sur le canapé. "Ça va prendre un moment pour que tout se remettre en ordre, je sais," dit-il, "mais voici ce qui s'est passé depuis que je vous ai vus pour la dernière fois…"

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai choisi d'interpréter la description que Rowling fait de Crabbe et Goyle comme s'ils avaient un handicap intellectuel. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour être correcte et respectueuse dans leur écriture, en me basant sur cette interprétation, mais si j'ai fait une erreur, dites-le moi ( **Note de la traductrice :** idem)

Pour les curieux : la famille Crabbe possède de grandes forêts recépées ( **Note de la traductrice :** c'est un type de culture des arbres qui consiste à les couper quand ils sont jeunes – 20 à 30 ans – et de laisser de nouveaux jeunes arbres pousser sur la souche) d'essences variées, surtout des chênes, car la galle du chêne ( **Note de la traductrice :** faites comme moi et allez sur Google) est depuis le Moyen-Âge l'ingrédient de base de l'encre la plus populaire et la plus longue tenue. Ils produisent de l'encre de chêne eux-mêmes et la vendent à des sociétés de papeterie (en particulier Scribbulus, qui appartient aux Malefoy). Ils cultivent aussi du bois pour l'ameublement, et ont un contrat avec Ollivander (et plusieurs fabricants de baguettes privés) en raison de la qualité et de la variété de bois disponible.

La très grande quantité de parchemin consommé dans le monde sorcier nécessite l'abattage de beaucoup de moutons, vaches ou chèvres. Les Goyle élèvent de grands troupeaux de moutons dans ce but, même s'ils vendent aussi la laine et la viande en sous-produits. La fabrication du parchemin est également faite par la famille Goyle, et le produit fini est vendu à Scribbulus et aux autres papetiers.


	21. Extrait de Un Guide du Magenmagot

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Extrait de "Un Guide du Magenmagot, Quatrième Édition", par Sharazad Shafiq**

MALEFOY, Noble maison de

La maison Malefoy est d'origine normande, et a atteint la notoriété publique en Grande-Bretagne au onzième siècle. Ils se sont mariés exclusivement entre familles sorcières, maintenant des liens solides avec le continent ainsi qu'avec les maisons britanniques importantes. Les Lords Malefoy ont toujours été répartis à Serpentard, et ont fréquemment occupé un rôle de meneurs auprès de leurs condisciples, avec un alignement typiquement Sombre-Neutre. Dans les générations récentes, les Malefoy ont maintenu des alliances solides avec les maisons Black, Nott, Parkinson, Flint […]

Outre les terres qu'ils possèdent dans le Wiltshire et plusieurs propriétés en Normandie, la famille Malefoy possède des parts dans de nombreuses entreprises. Scribbulus, leur détaillant en papeterie situé sur le Chemin de Traverse, est peut-être leur plus ancien commerce ; il bénéficie des liens de la famille Malefoy avec la famille Crabbe, qui produit de l'encre de noix de chêne, et avec la famille Goyle, qui élève des moutons à grande échelle dans le but de produire du parchemin. La famille Malefoy a également été, dans d'anciennes générations, impliquée dans l'élevage de créatures magiques […]

Le Lord Malefoy actuel est Drago Lucius Malefoy, né le 5 juin 1980 de Lord Lucius Malefoy et Lady Narcissa Malefoy (née Black). Il a fréquenté Poudlard de 1991 à 1996, période pendant laquelle il a obtenu les meilleurs résultats parmi sa promotion à Serpentard, et était régulièrement parmi les trois meilleurs élèves de son année. À partir de 1992, il a occupé le poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, position dans laquelle il a également excellé. Au cours de sa sixième année, il a brutalement quitté Poudlard […]

[…] Pendant la période écoulée entre la fin de la guerre et l'abdication de Lord Lucius Malefoy en sa faveur, Drago Malefoy s'est fait remarquer par son approche sérieuse mais inhabituelle des questions académiques. Il a étudié de façon indépendante pour cinq ASPICS, qu'il a réussis avec des notes élevées après un an, malgré l'interruption de son éducation, et a peu après publié un recueil de recettes de potions de la main de son parrain, Maître Severus Rogue (fils d'Eileen Rogue, née Prince). Lord Malefoy a publiquement rendu hommage à Maître Rogue pour sa survie pendant la guerre, et a établi l'année passée la Bourse Asphodèle de Potions en son honneur. Il s'est également investi de façon majeure dans la création à Poudlard de la Grande Galerie de Portraits, s'impliquant au niveau de l'exécution, du financement et de la conservation. Il est permis de penser que c'est ce projet qui l'a mené à entreprendre un apprentissage avec le Maître d'Histoire de la Magie Félix Roth, professeur à Poudlard.

Depuis son accession à la position de Lord, Drago Malefoy a engagé la maison Malefoy dans un nouveau chemin politique. Tout en maintenant beaucoup des alliances de la maison Malefoy (et en remettant en place une alliance avec la maintenant progressiste maison Black), Lord Malefoy a pris avantage des importants changements de puissances suite à la guerre dans les factions Sombre et Neutre pour établir une nouvelle plate-forme défendant la promotion active de la culture et des traditions sorcières. Il a notablement apporté son soutien à un cours de Culture Sorcière à Poudlard […]

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Et voilà, c'est fini pour ici ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions ! Une bonne partie des faits n'apparaît pas dans l'histoire.

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Ce n'est pas fini pour la saga, bien sûr :) Vous pouvez vous rendre dès aujourd'hui dans mon profil pour découvrir le tome 4, _Dire non_ , et à partir de la semaine prochaine pour _Apprentissage_. Et il y a encore au moins deux histoires derrière (tome 7 en cours d'écriture).


End file.
